The Darkest Hours
by S.S.JR
Summary: This is just a fanfiction book, same ideas as Richelle Mead, different character names and such. Written in 2010-2011
1. Chapter 1

The sun hit the board in the front of the room bouncing its rays back at me hitting my eyes. "What the hell? Are you being serious?" I asked looking at the board in Biology, shielding my eyes.

Hannah looked over at me "what's your problem?" she asked staring at me with a puzzled look.

"The damn board is making the sun hit my eyes." I said looking back at Hannah.

"Well why the hell are you surprised? You're so damn tall I'm surprised the airport doesn't make you wear a beacon." Hannah responded in a joking tone.

"Very funny. Go back to munchkin land and help Dorothy or something." I said getting aggravated.

Hannah's eyes went wide. "You know… that's not cool. You're lucky we're best friends." she said getting annoyed at my comment.

"You know I love you." I said smiling at her.

Mrs. Ginner snapped her head towards us, her wrinkles swaying "Do you two have something to say to the rest of the class?" she asked Hannah and I.

Both of us shook our heads and responded in unison "no Mrs. Ginner"

"Then shut up." Mrs. Ginner never cared if Hannah and I talked; we were the best in her class. She turned her head back to the board writing down more notes. The classed groaned, but obeyed the teacher. We scribbled the notes down into our notebooks, I didn't of course. I hated Mrs. Ginner, so instead I wrote this book.

"Stephen! What are you writing?" Mrs. Ginner asked as I scribbled in my notebook.

"Uh… nothing." I said hiding my notebook.

"I've got my eye on you." Mrs. Ginner said turning towards the notes.

I mumbled under my breath "creep" Hannah heard me and giggled quietly. I started to stare out the window at the sun soaked ground dreaming up a little world where nothing could bother me. My eyes closed as my heart longed to be there, my mind wishing it were real. I heard foot steps coming towards me, then all of a sudden a loud crash on my desk. My world shatters into pieces on the floor, I come back to reality my mind froze as I see the entire class looking at me. I stared back my cheeks turning red, I hid my face in my biology book. Luckily before Mrs. Ginner could ask questions the bell belted out its ear piercing ring sending people out the door like lions at feeding time. I scooped up my stuff and bolted out of the room.

I made my way through the people, trying to get to my locker. They moved like rush hour traffic in New York City. I pushed my way through finally reaching my locker, I opened it and grabbed my coat. I slammed my locker shut locking the lock, I slid my coat on and made my way down the stairs. I ran towards the door wanting to get out of that hell hole we call school. I swung the door open, I hurried down the steps looking for my grandma. I caught site of her, I pushed some random kid out of the way. He fell over the railing and into the grass.

"What the hell dude!" the kid yelled as he hit the ground. I didn't pay attention I kept on walking. I reached my Grandma's car, swung the door open and climbed in.

"Drive Nanny drive. I don't care who you run over just drive." I said buckling my seatbelt.

"Did you have a bad day?" My Grandma Aletha said.

"I've had a bad 15 years. Now can we get away from this hell hole?" I asked her looking out the window.

"Well someone is pessimistic." my Grandma said.

"Do say what I say. Tell them to go jump in front of a bus," My Grandpa said.

"Oh Art. Shut the hell up!" My Grandma said getting angry. My Grandpa laughed his old man laugh.

"Jeez Nanny." I said looking at her.

"Yeah 'jeez Nanny'," my Grandpa said.

"Art I'm going to throw you out the car!" my Grandma said looking at my grandpa. I could only laugh. They were the stereotypical "old married couple".

My Grandma pulled up in front of my house "okay we're here." My Grandma said looking back at me.

"Thanks for brining me home Nanny. I'll see you guys later." I said smiling as I grabbed my backpack. I closed the door to the car; I walked towards the front steps trying to get my keys put of my pocket. I put the key in the lock, turned it a quarter turn opening the door.

I tromped up the stairs to my room, swung my door open throwing my backpack to the side. I ran to my laptop, pounced onto my bed. I opened my laptop, hitting internet explorer. I typed in . Typed in the site search bar "Mystic Falls plane tickets." It came up with 1st class tickets for tomorrow at 1 pm. I know it sounds silly to fly when I live in New York, but it was quicker. I clicked three tickets; the total came out to be $1,500. Having $2,000 saved up was the best thing I did. Therefore, I hit print and paid for them. I hopped up hearing my mom pull into the driveway, I quickly hid the tickets and logged onto Facebook.

I heard the front door close. I yelled "Hi mom!"

"Hi Steve! How was school?" My mom asked yelling upstairs.

"It was good! What's for dinner?" I asked yelling back.

"We're ordering out!" She yelled back at me.

"Okay!" I yelled. I loved when we ordered out. I may only weigh 130 but eat like a 200-pound man.

After about a half hour my mom yelled back up "Food's here!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen, sliding across the floor with my socks.

"Oh quit fooling around and sit your ass down" my mom said looking at me.

"Okay, slow your roll. No need to PMS." I said in a joking tone.

My mom stared at me. "Grab a slice of pizza and sit down." my mom said.

I grabbed a slice and sat down. "I'm not that hungry.. Oh and I have a question." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" my mom asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Can I go to Mystic Falls?" I asked biting into my pizza.

"I don't know." My mom said.

"Mom I'll be safe. Please?" I asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"Fine. You can go." my mom said looking at me.

"Thanks mom! I'm going to go pack!" I yelled jumping up from the table running back to my room.

"What the hell is he running for?" Pam asked my mom.

My mom shrugged "I don't know." she said looking at Pam. I ran into my room grabbing the suitcases, opened my dresser drawers and threw everything into the suitcases. I quickly ran to my mom and Pam's room throwing all of their clothes into the other suitcases dragging them back to my room. I zipped all of the suitcases. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and quickly ran to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, began getting undressed. I pulled my shirt over my head my tight abs exposed. I unbuckled my belt pulling it through the loops, tossing it to the side, I unbuttoned my pants, slid them down to the floor. I grabbed the elastic of my boxers, sliding them down as well. I opened the shower curtain stepping into the shower the hot water trickling down my torso. I grabbed the shampoo bottle, opened it squirting some into my hand. I placed the bottle back onto the shelf, lathering the shampoo up in my hands massaging it into my hair. I moved under the water rinsing my hair. After the shampoo was rinsed out, I grabbed a washcloth and my body wash. I squeezed some out onto the washcloth; put the bottle back lathering up the body wash, washing my body with it. I moved under the water letting it run down my body taking the bubbles with it down the drain. After the soap was gone, I stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel, picked up my clothes and ran back to my room. I closed my door, threw my dirty clothes into the hamper. I decided not to wear pajamas so I hung my "enter at own risk" sign. I put the pajamas I was going to wear into the suitcase. I flipped the covers on my bed up, grabbed my phone, turned on the TV, crawled under my covers and tweeted "-_- It's hot… I am sleeping naked. Yeah that's right." even though I wasn't really naked. My friend Hannah text me soon after that.

"Um… WTF?" Hannah text me.

I replied "LOL! Yeah it's hot so yeah… I'm sleeping naked."

Hannah: "I don't need to hear this.."

Myself: "You know you love it. ;D"

Hannah: "I really don't. -_-"

Myself: "LOL! Want to have a sleep over?"

Hannah: "um… no."

Myself:, "Oh you know I'm kidding. Lol. Oh I have sad news…"

Hannah: "What is it?"

Myself: "I'm moving.. ):"

Hannah: "What? You can't! I'm coming with you."

Myself: "Hannah you can't. I already have tickets printed. I'm sorry."

Hannah: "You better text me or Skype with me."

Myself: "I will… I should probably go to bed now… I have to get up early. 3 you bestie!"

Hannah: "I'll see you whenever.. ): 3"

I plugged my phone in, looked at the TV seeing what was on. I finally decided to watch "George Lopez." I started to fall asleep, my phone going off like crazy. I rolled over onto my side falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 4:45 am, my mind filled with everything I want to do. I struggled to get out of my warm cozy bed to get ready for my flight. I flung the covers off freezing. I swung my feet over the side of my bed, my legs began to shake. I quickly put my slippers on stepping down. I looked out the window as this would be the last time I would see the city I was born and raised in, for awhile anyway. My life would be fresh, my life would be pure. Well as pure as a whore's.

I walked to my dresser, opened it pulling out a pair of pants. I looked at them for a long minute before I decided to wear them. I shut the drawer with such care it barley made a sound. I opened my shirt drawer, pulled out a red shirt to go with my blue skinny jeans. Tossed them both onto my bed looking at the time it was 5:00 am, letting out a deep sigh. My body began to shiver, my teeth chattering. I quickly took my sleep shirt off, grabbing my clean shirt sliding it over my head and down my torso. My pants fell to the floor; I quickly grabbed my skinny jeans from my bed. I put them on sliding them up my legs, fixing my self. My room was dark that my skin was so white compared to the black that surrounded me, I looked like a white spot on the wall. My body stopped shaking; I turned to look out the window. The sun shone bright, I was going to miss the sun rise over the city. At least I'd be able to see a sun rise over the horizon in a little town for once. I heard a commotion downstairs; I snapped my head towards my door making my way slowly towards it. I grabbed my biology book off of the floor, opened my door slowly looking around the corner, trying to see if I could take them. My nerves making my body shake I put one foot in front of the other making my way down stairs. I peered into the kitchen seeing if I could see anyone, surprisingly I saw no one. A cold breeze blew across my back.

I spun around my trusty Biology book in hand, my eyes not expecting to see a man with a gun pointing it at me. My mind was racing; I thought "A biology book isn't going to stop a bullet." The man moved closer to me, my legs began to shake, my eyes locked on the loaded gun pointed at my head. "What do you want?" I asked looking at the man.

"I want you to shut up and stay there." He said in a vicious tone, his voice low and burley.

I obeyed his command not wanting to get shot. I watched his every move carefully, my knees shaking. My eyes followed him as he rummaged through everything, I thought "good thing mom and Pam went out for breakfast." he felt my eyes following him, he snapped his body around.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he said in an angry tone that makes my stomach knot up.

I shook my head looking away from him "nothing.." I said as my eyes looked at the floor.

"Now I'm nothing?" he asked taking a few steps closer to me the gun pointed at me.

I looked at the gun as he moved closer, "I didn't mean that." I said looking back up at the barrel of the gun.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He said smacking me in the face with the pistol he held in his right hand. My head turned to the side at the pistol whips force, I fell to the floor. "That's what you get for not listening" He said staring at me. My face bleeding on the floor as I faced his leg

I tried to say something but all that came out of my mouth was "why?" I asked as my mind thought up a plan to get pay-back.

"Doesn't matter why. Now shut up!" He said as he kicked my stomach. My body moved with his foot. I curled my body around his foot, he fell to the floor.

"Yes it does matter.. Bitch! I said standing up, blood dripping down my face, my eyes locked onto his face. "No one treats me like that!" I yelled kicking him in the face causing him to drop his gun. "And I mean no one. You low life piece of trash!" I yelled kicking him repeatedly in the face.

"What the hell!" He cried as the blood dripped down his face, scrambling for his gun.

I grabbed the pistol he had, aiming it at his face "Now I want you to stay there as I call the police. Got it?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He nodded slowly; I pulled my cell phone out dialing 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" The woman receptionist asked me.

"Yes, There is a man in my house he has a gun. I've taken him down, but he's dangerous. Send help!" I screamed into the phone.

"Okay we have your location, police are on their way. Stay calm sir." She said in a calming tone.

"Hurry." I said into the phone, my voice weak,

"Sir, police are on the way." She said.

I snapped my phone shut looking at the man on the floor. I threw the gun at him as I saw the police lights down the road. He picked it up. His prints erasing mine; I stared at him lying on the floor holding onto his gun. "Now I want you dead, you dumb ass teenager." the man said standing up with the gun pointed at me.

I looked out the window as the police pulled up. They jumped out of the car in unison; they ran to the front door. The next thing I know is the door is opened, the police came flooding in their guns pointed at the man, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and my body jolted forward getting startled. "It's okay son.. I'm with the police. We should get you to a medic" Officer Tremper said to me.

"Okay.." I said a little shaky. Officer Tremper was my dad's best friend growing up so I trusted him.

"So what happened?" He asked me leading me out of the house to the awaiting ambulance.

"I came down stairs and he was there with a gun" I said sitting down on the bumper of the ambulance.

"Okay. Well you won't have to worry about him. He's being put into custody right now." He said looking at me.

The medic came over "Okay sweetie I'm going to clean the blood off of your face." She said wiping the blood off of my face with a wet rag.

"Thanks.." I said looking at her.

"Did you kick his ass?" She asked looking at me.

"Look for yourself." I said pointing to the man being brought out in handcuffs.

She looked over "damn I guess you did." she said looking at the blood on his face.

"Can I go back inside?" I asked officer Tremper as he walked backed over.

"Yeah you can. How you feeling?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm feeling fine.. A little tired." I said.

"Okay well you go back inside and get some sleep." Officer Tremper said gesturing to the house.

"Okay. Thank you Cliff." I said standing up.

"No problem Stevie" Officer Tremper said.

I smiled walking back inside; my eyes scanned the room for broken objects. I saw nothing so I continued my way upstairs. My door was left opened; my legs carried me over to my bed. I flopped forward bouncing on my bed. My eyes closed wanting to take a nap. I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around 2 pm. My head was pounding, the mark started to bleed as I slept. I sprang up from my bed seeing what time it was. "Shit my flight!" I yelled as I ran towards my bedroom door.

"Steve calm down! You missed your flight, we're driving you now." My mom said walking down the hallway towards my room.

"You are? Who said?" I said joking with her.

"I said now shut up and get your things." My mom said joking around with me.

My bags were stacked in the corner of my room. I walked over to them to pick them up. My head pounded like a drum as I bent down to pick some bags up "mother fu-" I said getting cut off by my mom.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." My mom said sternly.

"Sorry…" I said in an apologetic tone.

My mom walked over to grab some bags. "We'll be leaving in an hour okay?" My mom asked.

"Okay" I said with pain in my voice.

My mind was racing remembering what happened this morning, my mom knew nothing about it and I wasn't going to tell her. Telling her that there was a guy with a gun in the house would send her into a mental hospital.

My vision started turning black, my body swayed. I fell back onto my bed; my body went limp for a few seconds. My eyes shot open like some one poked my sides; I looked at my ceiling wondering what the hell happened.

My mom yelled upstairs "You coming?"

"Yeah, on my way!" I yelled back, scrambling for my bags. The sun was flooding my room.

My mom yelled upstairs "You have a letter! Come get it!"

"Okay!" I yelled back at her making my way down the stairs with my bags in hand preparing to leave. I snatched the letter from her reading the return address "Alston Sarantenos, Rome Italy." It was from Alston, my Roman pen pal. I quickly ran to my room slamming my door shut opening the letter. It read,

"Dear Stephen,

I've been dying to meet you. I think we could be great friends, I just wish there was an easy way to meet. That was when I decided to come to America! I'll have to find you and we could meet up! I'll be on my way there when you get this letter. I'll get to New York October 15th at 2:30 Pm your time. I'm so excited to meet to meet you! We will have so much fun. I really hope we become good friends.

Sincerely,

Alston Sarantenos."

I can't believe it! He's going to have to live with us! I had to think of a plan fast. "Mom?" I asked screaming.

My mom came charging up the stairs like a spooked cat "what happened?" she asked

"Could we have someone move in with us?" I asked giving the puppy dog face.

"Sure… When will they be here?" My mom asked as the door bell rang.

"Now…" I said sprinting out of my room, jumping over the stairs like a ninja.

"Be careful!" my mom yelled walking behind me. I bolted to the door skidding to a stop opening the door seeing that he was here.

"Hello. Is this the home of Stephen Vandermill?" Alston asked looking at me.

I nodded slow staring at his bright hazel eyes "yeah… Are you Alston?" I asked captivated by the bright grey of his eyes.

He nodded slowly "Yes I am… And who is this?" He asked looking at my mom.

"That's my mom, Valerie." I said looking at my mom.

He walked over and kissed her hand "Hello." He said.

My mom giggled a little "Hi…" she said.

"Mom he's 16..." I snapped at her.

"Oh calm down…" She said.

"Yes Stephen, Calm down…" Alston said with his hazel eyes gleaming at me.

"Okay…" I said with a slight smile rolling across my face.

My mom stared at me funny not knowing I was bi-sexual. I smiled at her hoping she doesn't think I am.

"Now that I've met everyone… Will I be sleeping here?" Alston asked pointing to the couch.

"No… We're moving…" I said looking for his reaction.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia." I said.

"Do you need help packing?" He asked my mom.

"No sweetie" my mom said.

I laughed, "where are your bags Alston?" I asked confused.

"I didn't bring any… but I brought this for you…" He said pulling a fancy piece of paper out handing it to me.

I opened it reading what it said:

"Dear Stephen,

We would like you to come live with us in Rome. We think you would make a wonderful addition to the family. We hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

The Sarantenos family."

I folded the paper back up "I would be delighted to, but I just met you in person and I don't think it'd be a good choice right now…" I said waiting for a response.

"It's okay… I thought the same thing" He said laughing.

"Well I'm just going to grab my shoes and we can get going…" I said running to my room.

Alston followed me, "So this is your room. I like it… I don't get why you're always saying you hate it?" he asked.

I spun around quick being startled by his voice not expecting him to be there. "I don't like it. I'm glad we're moving…" I said sliding my shoes on.

"Well I like it…" Alston said turning around to head out of the room.

"Come one Steve! Let's go!" my mom yelled.

I stood up taking one more look at my room before heading down the stairs towards the front door. Alston put his jacket on pulling the hood up so none of his skin was showing. I looked at him like he was crazy, he smiled at me.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's 45 degrees…" I asked.

"Well where I come from it is very warm so this to me is below..." Alston said looking at me.

"Oh... Okay!" I said hopping into the car.

Alston got into the car sitting in the back seat with me "so how long have you lived here?" he asked looking at me.

"I was born and raised here" I said putting my head back.

"Interesting... You're tired…" Alston said.

I shook my head slowly "no... Just bored." I said with boredom rolling from my lips.

"well let's play a game!" my mom said excitedly as she got in the car.

"That sounds like a grand idea." Alston said.

"Okay... What game?" I asked.

"Hmm… let's play 'punch buggie'!" My mom squealed with excitement.

"What is this 'Punch Buggie'?" Alston asked.

"Oh… it's when you see a VW bug and you punch the person next to you and yell 'Punch buggie' and then the color of it." I said.

"Oh okay…" Alston said. The car started to move, I watched out of the window seeing the cars pass.

"Punch buggie yellow!" Alston yelled wailing me in the arm.

My eyes went wide "Damn!" I yelled.

"Sorry.. I forget how hard I punch…" He said.

"It's okay…" I said turning to look out the window mumbling "forgot how hard you punch que está loco" I mumbled looking out of the window.

"English please?" My mom said.

"He said that I am crazy." Alston said.

"how did… Oh never mind…" I said.

"Stephen Erick… Be nice…" My mom said glaring at me in the rear view.

"what?" I said coldly.

"Don't give me an attitude." My mom said.

"Sorry…" I said apologetically

"Good." My mom said driving down the road.

The car was quiet so I took my iPod out turning it on. "What's that?" Alston asked confused.

"It's an iPod… Don't they have them in Italy?" I asked just as confused.

"Well no… They don't really have a lot of electronics." Alston said.

"Oh… Want to listen?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said.

I handed him the right head phone so he could, I went into music, "what song would you like to hear?" I asked.

"Um… anything…" He said

I turned on my favorite play list of my three favorite bands, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Paramore. I turned it up slightly waiting for his reaction.

"What the hell is this garbage?" He asked in disgust.

"What do you mean garbage! These bands play songs about real problems! This is not garbage!" I said raising my voice.

"Well this is good music…" He said. "Let me see" He took my iPod and quickly typed something in.

"What are you-" I said being cut off.

"Shush." Alston said.

I sighed out of annoyance. With a quick flick of his wrist Alston handed my iPod back "Listen" He said.

"Okay…" I said putting in the headphones to listen to the song that was selected. "This is 'Amarili, Mia bella.' you like this?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Alston said.

"Oh okay… Um… well I'm kind of bored… so I'm going to listen to my music if that's okay…" I said.

"It's fine… If you fall asleep I'll wake you when we get to Virginia." Alston said with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks…" I said unsure if it was awkward or not.

"No problem." He said his smile turning into a straight line. He shifted his body to stare out of the window, so I mirrored his movement.

"Well do you guys care if I turn the radio on?" My mom asked.

"Go ahead." Alston said.

"Okay." My mom said turning the radio on. I turned my music up louder trying to block the country music out.

"You're going to hurt your ears by listening to it like that." Alston said still looking out of the window.

"I know…" I said.

"Okay then… have fun being deaf at the age of twenty." He said.

"I will." I said with the slight hint of anger.

He sighed knowing I was a little angry, He put his head back onto the seat. I was so bored that my eyes were becoming heavy, I had to rest them for two minutes. My eyes slowly closed my music loud, my window slightly opened. The last thing I saw was the now leaving New York sign.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up by a punch to the bicep, My body jolted up "What the hell?" I asked.

"Hi Sleepy!" Alston yelled.

"where are we?" I asked looking out of my window, drool on my cheek.

"Virginia!" He said with excitement.

"Really?" I asked.

"Obviously! I woke you up didn't I?" He asked.

I looked around noticing that we weren't moving, We were stopped in front of an old Victorian house. "Who's house is this?" I asked my mom.

"Ours." She said with a smile.

My eyes widened "but I already had a house picked out and paid for" I said saddened.

"Oh… I bought this one…"Alston said.

"Well I mean it's very nice, but… I call the top floor bedroom and bathroom!" I yelled hopping out of the car. I ran towards the house quickly opening the front door. The house was fully furnished, the green walls of the living room glistened as the sun hit it. I darted up the stairs towards the top floor. "Oh. My. God." I said staring at the room I had claimed.

"wow, I wish I called this…" He said with his expression of awe.

"we could share the room if you want…" I said looking at the glistening tan walls. The room was quite large it had wood floors, tan walls, and it even had a slight step up with a railing where the twin sized bed was.

"That would be great…" he said with a smile.

"I'll have to get the other bed from the other room up here. That'd be yours and the one in here is mine… Is that okay?" I asked turning around not seeing Alston behind me anymore. "Where did he go?" I asked to myself.

"I'm right here." He said sitting on my bed.

"How did you… Never mind" I said shaking my head.

"I walked right past you, don't you remember?" He asked.

"Um. No…" I said confused.

"Well I did." He said with a slight chuckle rolling from his lips.

I could tell something was up, but I didn't want to be rude so I didn't ask. "So tell me about yourself." I said walking over to the bed sitting down.

"Well, I was born in Rome, Italy. My birthday is January second, 1995. Um… My mother's name is Ada, My father's name is William, I have two siblings, My brother James, and my sister Diana." He said looking at me.

I quickly diverted my eyes. "That's cool. They let you come here or do they not know?" I asked staring out of the big window.

"They don't know." He said.

"You have to tell them!" I yelled springing up from my bed "I don't want my mom to go to jail for kidnapping!"

"There is one more thing I have to tell you…" He said with a wave of sadness washing over his voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My family is dead… I live alone in Italy… I rent my villa to aristocrats and I should have told you sooner." He said with his eyes filling with tears. He took a deep breath and the tears went away.

"I'm so sorry…" I said walking over sitting beside him, "Well if it makes anything better, You're a part of this family now…" I said giving him a comforting hug.

"Thank you…" He said hugging my arm that was around his chest.

"Anytime… Did you bring anything else with you?" I asked moving back.

"Actually yes… I lied when I first came here, I have a journal of my family and their birth dates and things. May I put it in this drawer?" He asked pointing to the side table.

"This is your room too. Put your things anywhere." I said with a smile.

"Thank you again Stephen, you're the only real friend I've ever had." He said pulling an old looking leather book out of his jacket.

"You're welcome… Wow that book looks old…" I said looking at it.

"It was my grandmother's… She loved to collect old things, I mean she kept my grandfather around." He said laughing while he opened the drawer.

I couldn't help but laugh "You know Alston, you're really funny." I said.

"Thank you." he said sliding the book into the drawer. "I'm going to go help your, I mean our mother." He closed the drawer walking away towards the stairs.

"Okay… I'll probably look around some more, I'll be down in a minute." I said with my eyes following him.

"Okay." He said running down the stairs.

I heard the front door close, I quickly sprang up and walked towards the side table. I ripped the drawer open grabbing the book quickly opening it. I looked at the first page. "What the hell… No, He couldn't." I stared at the date under the picture of Alston. It looked like an obituary cut out. It read:

"Alston James Sarantenos, died December 30th 1736. Born January 2nd 1720. Son to the late Ada and William Sarantenos. Siblings include the late James Sarantenos, 18 and the late Diana Sarantenos 14."

"Oh. My. God. This can't be true. No…" I said in disbelief. I continued flipping through the pages when I heard the door close. "shit." I picked the book up trying to think of a place to hide it. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, my mind was in a frazzle. I heard the foot steps becoming louder, I need to act fast. It was too late.

"What are you doing?" Alston asked yelling slightly.

I quickly dropped the book to the floor "I was curious…" I said innocently.

"What did you read?" He asked viciously. He moved towards me. I could feel his anger.

"Nothing." I said taking a few steps back. "I swear."

"You're lying!" He yelled. He was right in front of my now, his eyes no longer hazel, but black.

"I… I…" I said. I couldn't even finish a damn sentence. I knew I was screwed.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled grabbing me by my neck slamming me into the wall.

My back cracked, it hurt. I let out a painful whine, "I… Read the first page…" I said my voice weak.

"I should have never told you!" He yelled at me, his eyes turning blacker.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. My air supply began to lessen as his grip grew tighter.

"What else did you read!" He shrieked with anger.

"Nothing that's it…" I said my voice becoming soft. "What are you?" I asked looking him in his eyes.

"I'm a…" He said not being able to finish the sentence letting go of my neck.

I slid down the wall trying to re-gain my breathing. "So… are you going to answer?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm a vampire." He said looking at the floor.

"How?" I asked not understanding.

"I was changed in 1736 by a man by the name of Vladimir. He killed my entire family because they knew what he was. I begged and pleaded, but he bit his wrist and forced blood down my throat and with one fluid motion he snapped my neck and I was pronounced dead." He said with a tear welling up

"I'm sorry…" I said rubbing my neck. "Tell me other things you haven't told me yet.."

"There's nothing more to tell…" He said picking the book up staring at a family photo.

"I'm sorry… I truly am…" I said looking at him.

He ran his hand across the photo, a tear escaped his hold plummeting down to the covered photo. "I miss them so much." He said in a shaky tone.

I wiped the next one away before it could fall "I would too… I'm sorry… You have this family now though." I said trying to make him smile.

"It's still not the same." He said.

I sighed quietly "I just want you to be happy… you're my brother now…" I said hugging him tight.

"Stephen, Stop." He said rolling his shoulders to make me stop hugging him.

I didn't know what else to do, My eyes were locked onto him. "What if I was turned and you'd never have to be without a family again…" I said looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"No!" He shrieked, "That's not going to happen!" His eyes turned the dark black again.

"Well why?" I asked.

"Because I said so…" He said walking closer to me.

"Who the hell died and made you king?" I asked with an attitude.

"I've lived like this for over two hundred years! I've watched friends die! I can't even go in the sun! Do you really want this?" He asked yelling.

"Well, I mean… I…" I couldn't even finish a sentence. I wanted to say yes, but then I'd want my friends and family to be vampires too.

Exactly, Stephen don't ever say that again!" He yelled one last time.

"What are you two yelling about?" My mom yelled up the stairs to us.

"We were yelling about Scrabble!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Alright, No more yelling, you'll make the new neighbors think I'm killing you!" She said with a slight laugh.

I looked outside to see what house was next door, It seemed to me like a boarding house. "Why the hell would you put a boarding house in the woods?" I asked myself.

I turned around to look at him, He simply shrugged, "I have no idea."

He walked towards the bathroom to put the bag in there when the sun come out from behind the clouds illuminating the entire room. He dropped to the floor, He screamed in pain. "Oh my god! What's wrong?" I yelled running over.

He only screamed, his skin began to bubble. I grabbed his arm getting an adrenaline rush dragging him out of the suns way. He looked at me his skin still red. I quickly came to a thought, If he's a vampire then blood must help them. I looked at him and said quietly "I sorry…" I rolled my sleeve up exposing my wrist. His eyes locked onto my veins, I moved my wrist in front of his face. "Do it." I said watching him.

He slowly shook his head. He didn't want to hurt me, I wasn't going to watch him die. I forcefully shoved my wrist to the edge of his lips. He managed to whisper "No."

I glared at him keeping my wrist to his mouth, "Now!" I exclaimed. I forced my wrist into his mouth, I felt his teeth against my skin. I glared at him waiting for him to bite.

He pulled his head away slowly "I'm sorry…" He said grabbing my arm. He pulled my arm so his mouth and my forearm were lined up.

"It's fine I'm not going to watch you di-" I said as his eyes turned dark veins coming out under his eyes. I was afraid at first, I wanted to rip my arm away and run like the building was on fire. His fangs were exposed. There was no turning back. He moved his head forward quick stabbing his fangs into my wrist. I took in a breath. The pain I was expecting didn't come. It was replaced by a strange feeling that I've never felt before. My emotions went insane. It felt like I had been put into the most relaxing place in the world. My entire body tingled. It was like a drug.

He let go after what felt like forever. "There." He said sitting next to me. I put my head against the wall letting my head drop to the side looking at him.

"wow…" That's all I could say. There was no way to explain it.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking at the floor.

"No, don't be. It didn't hurt." I said laughing a little. I had a feeling that I was high.

"You'll be addicted to it now… I'm sorry… I should leave…" He said standing up.

"No!" I yelled latching my arms tight around his ankle. He began walking, I dragged behind him.

"Would you let go?" He asked stopping to look down at me.

"No." I said with a chuckle.

He walked over to my bed and picked me up by the back of my shirt. "Now stop." he said.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I yelled flailing my arms and legs as I dangled there.

He placed me onto the bed, "Now stay." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"I'm not a dog…" I said, but I stayed and obeyed his words seeing as he could easily kill me.

I heard a bang downstairs. I quickly stood up, but that was a failed attempt. I couldn't stand up I fell back onto my bed. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I sat up slow looking in that direction. It was Alston carrying the bed from downstairs in one arm. "I hate you…" I said glaring at him.

"you do?" He asked sadly placing the bed down opposite of mine across the room.

"Not really… It's an expression." I said watching him.

"Oh… I was going to say that if you did I'd have to kill you" He said laughing.

"What?" I said a little afraid.

"I'm kidding… I'd never kill you. On purpose anyway." He said looking away from me.

My eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" I asked in a state of shock.

"Kidding." He said laughing.

"Not funny." I said giving him the death glare.

"Oh you know I wouldn't hurt you… unless you made me like that insane stunt you pulled a few minutes ago." He said glaring at me "Do you know I could've killed you?"

I shook my head slow. "No." I said.

"Well I could have. Don't ever do that again."

"But it felt like whoa. Do it again." I said still on my high.

"No! I told you'd be addicted!" He yelled

"Please?" I said falling back onto the bed.

"No." he said sternly.

"Why the hell not!" I yelled.

"Just no Stephen! God damn it, I knew I shouldn't have," anger filled his eyes.

I let out a sigh, "Well if you knew you shouldn't have, why did you?" I asked with a slight attitude.

"Well you kind of forced your wrist at me. And don't give me an attitude!" Anger boiled over, I thought he was going to explode.

"Well I didn't want you to die, it would have been my fault and I'd be even more fucked up then I already am." I realized what I said, I snapped my hand over my mouth.

"How are you 'fucked up'?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it." I tried to find a way to change the subject, "So how 'bout them Mets?"

"Don't try to change the subject, it's obviously something."

"I'm mentally un-stable…" I said un-sure if he would catch on.

"What do you mean 'mentally un-stable'?"

Of coarse he didn't get it. "Listen… It's not a big deal," I was starting to come off of my high.

"Obviously it is if you're not telling me."

"You'll think of me differently. I know it for a fact." I said sitting up slowly.

"No I won't, you'll still be you. I promise."

I still wasn't sure if I should tell him ,I mean he was my "brother". I rolled my sleeves up slowly revealing the bite mark on my right forearm. I rolled my left sleeve up looking at him, my wrist and most of my forearm had scars, but some new cuts.

"I don't understand what you're showing me" He said.

Of coarse not. "Look again." I motioned towards my arm.

He gazed down at my left arm his eyes widening as he saw how mutilated my arm was. "Why?" Was all he could ask.

"I told you I was fucked up."

"But this?"

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

I filled with regret, "I tried to tell you."

"Stephen! Why? Does your mom know?" My mom didn't know much about me.

I shook my head slowly, he was the only one that knew.

"You have to tell her, If you don't I will…" he was serious, His gaze met my eyes.

"I will later. Can we just change the subject?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Um… Sure, we could go meet the other people in the neighborhood." He shrugged.

"I guess…" I pulled my sleeves down quick. He started to walk to the stairs "Wait, You can't go into the sun."

His face went grim, "shit… I think I can manage if I wear long sleeves and stuff."

"If you think so, I mean we don't have to meet them." I stood up, I was a little clumsy so I had to catch myself before I fell.

"We'll go tomorrow. End of."

"Fine."

The next morning we woke up and got ready to meet the neighbors. We made our way down the stairs, I looked around the corner to see if my mom was in sight. My mom was easy going… She didn't mind me going anywhere, but I had to tell her where and who I was with and to be safe.

She turned around slowly hearing me "Where are you two going being all sneaky like ninjas?" She asked

"Mom… Don't ever say ninjas again please…" Ninja in new terms at my old school meant whore.

"Well why not?"

"Because the new lingo in New York, ninja means whore"

"Oh… Oh! Um… Well I feel so embarrassed."

"We're going to meet the neighbors if that's okay." Alston asked with his angelic voice.

"The neighbors aren't there… Stephen what's that?" She asked pointing at my arm as part of my sleeve was pushed up.

"Um it's nothing." I slid my sleeve back down.

"Let me see your arm." She walked towards us motioning her hand in a 'give me' kind of way.

"It's nothing!" I shrieked

"Stephen Erick! Don't ever yell at me! Give me your arm! Now!" My mom yelled with fury.

I had not choice, She was my mother. She pulled my left sleeve up exposing the cuts that I had hidden.

"Stephen! You need help! I'm not letting you go to public school any longer. This all started when I took you out of that damn Catholic school when you were in eighth grade. I'm finding the closest private school for you. I don't care if it costs $14,000 a week. I'm not going to let thins continue."

"Mom! I don't want to go to private school!" if I was a snake so much venom would have sprayed from my mouth it would have killed an elephant.

"It's for the best!" My mom stormed off to the computer.

We finished unpacking last night so everything was in order. Alston called to my mom "I know of a good school around here!"

I snapped my head towards him giving him the death stare, "What are you doing?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Saving your ass. Now shut up."

"Well then." I said shocked that he actually said that to me.

"What's the name?" My mom asked peeking out of the study.

"St. Vladimir Academy, It's a very good school."

"Okay do you know the number?"

Alston rambled off a bunch of numbers as my mom dialed. I glared daggers at the back of his head.

"Yes, I would like to enroll my two sons." My mom said into the phone.

"uh-huh…" there was a brief silence "Ones fifteen and the other is sixteen." another silence. "Both sophomores." My heart sunk as I heard that she had officially enrolled us. "Okay thanks. They will be there tomorrow." She hung the phone with a smile.

great… Now I have to go to private school. I thought to myself. "Well where is this school anyway?"

"It's down past Richmond. You'll have to live there. And they told me you'll have guardians. So this school is like fort Knox. You'll be safe." my mom said.

"Um okay… I'll go pack then seeing as we'll have to leave…"

"Okay, I'll be down here"

"Come on Alston."

He followed me up to the room that we just fixed. "Well…" He said.

"Well what? You just enrolled us into private school!"

"It's not a normal private school."

"Well what is it then?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

I rolled my eyes grabbing my suitcases opening my drawers shoving everything in them. "fine. I'm mad at you. I'm not going to talk to you anymore." I finished my packing zipping all of my bags shut.

"Well you'll thank me later… Do you need help?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Well you just- never mind." He grabbed some bags and walked them downstairs, I followed behind him.

"I could carry my own bags."

"Thought you weren't talking to me." He chuckled walking outside.

I wanted to smack him in the back of the head, I really did. "Hurry up you two! Stephen close and lock the door." My mom called to me.

"Okay!" I locked the door slamming it shut, I walked towards the car. The sun came out and glistened down on me. I opened the door to the car sliding in. "Okay how long will it take?"

"About two hours."

I looked at my mom. "Well it's nine now so if we get going now we can make it by eleven and we could get settled and then yeah."

"then let's go." My mom step on the pedal making the car speed towards the highway. My mom always drove like a she had lead strapped to her foot.

Two hours past, I spent the entire time listening to all the great people that went to this school. When we pulled up I was expecting to see students everywhere. Instead there was no one. I slowly got out of the car, I looked around at the old building.

"I seriously have to learn at a place older then dirt?" I said with a sound of disgust.

"Oh shut up and enjoy it." Alston was a little bitchy for no reason.

"Well then, I'm going to go get our classes and stuff." I walked towards the main office.

I heard my mom and Alston getting the bags following behind me. The main office was old looking the only one in the entire area was me and the secretary. "Um… is this where I get schedules?" I watched as she looked up at me, her hair was grey, she looked like she was in her early 70's.

"Who are you?" She asked fixing her glasses.

"I'm Stephen Vandermill, My brother is Alston. Our mother called a few hours ago."

"Oh, yes… You're schedules are right here and you two will be sharing a dorm, here is a map… The feeder room is right here, in case you need a late night snack." she pointed to a small room off of the cafeteria.

"Okay… Um… thanks. So where are our dorms?"

"You will be staying in the novice dorms which are in the far back."

I smiled and nodded not know what the hell she just said. "Thanks, have a nice day."

"You mean have a nice night." She smiled sweetly.

I looked at her confused, "Um whatever floats your boat." I walked outside seeing my mom and Alston holding the bags.

"Where will we be staying?" Alston looked at me.

"All the way in the back." I pointed, it wasn't as far as I thought. We walked towards the dorm that Alston and I would be sharing. Not a soul in sight. We found our door in the guy's side. Someone opened the door across the hall.

"Oh! I see we have some fresh meat moving in." A guy walked out of his room shirtless and in boxers.

"My lord child put some clothes on!" My mom screamed.

"Sorry…" the guy was at least polite. He ducked back into his room closing the door.

"Okay let's get the hell out of here and into the room." I said opening the door walking inside quick, The kid across the hall started coming back out and I slammed the door.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I don't like people." I said, which was a total lie, I just didn't want to talk to him.

"Well, okay….I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure Whatever." I said.

I looked at my mom and Alston. "What was that about?" my mom finally asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well we should probably un-pack now… Mom, I love you" I said hugging her tight. "I'll be home on weekends and holidays, I promise"

She sounded like she was going to cry, "I love you too. I'll call you every day. Come here Alston." She opened her up for a hug.

He walked over and hugged both of us. I thought I would explode. I liked Alston, but he was like my brother. So it didn't work that way. I wiggled my way out of the hug opening the door for my mom. "I'll see you later mom. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek like normal tight-knit families do.

"I'll walk you out." Alston said.

I watched as my mom left, I closed the door behind them. I started walking to my bags to un-pack when there was a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be? I though to myself walking back to the door. I opened it slowly staring out through a little space between the door and the frame. "Yes?"

"I didn't introduce myself, Can you open the door more?" The guy behind the door asked.

"Um, sure…" I said opening the door more. "Uh… come in I guess."

He walked in, this time he had grey sweatpants on with a plain white tee. "I'm Jesse." he said holding his hand out for a greeting hand shake.

"I'm Stephen." I shook his hand. He was about 6 foot tall, he had dark brown hair. He was ripped, he had an athletic body type. He was I dare to say it hot, but seemed like a total dick.

"So… How long have you been training to be a guardian."

"Well, a few… not at all." I said with a slight chuckle.

"How are you a sophomore then?" He was completely confused.

"Go away. We need to un-pack." Alston said walking into the room.

"Um… Okay. I'll see you guys later then." Jesse walked towards the door.

"Bye." Alston said with venom.

The door closed, I looked at Alston for a moment "What was that about? You don't have to be rude."

"I don't want you talking to anyone! Do you understand me?" He walked towards me, I thought he was going to bite me. I have to admit, I was a little scared.

"Well why? He seemed nice."

"Because this isn't a school where human belong." He said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean? Everyone else is human except for you."

"No one here is human except the feeders and you!"

"Wait… You let my mom enroll me into vampire school! What the hell is wrong with you?" I was freaking out.

"You're safer here!"

"How? I'm human! Are you forgetting that?"

He slapped me across the face "Now stop it!"

My eyes went wide as my head moved with the force of his hand. I put my hand over the mark rubbing it. "What the fuck!"

"You were freaking out for no reason!"

There was a knock at the door "Is everything okay?" A voice said.

"Uh… yeah, Just dropped my bag on my foot. I'm okay!" I yelled back.

"Okay." The voice said with the sound of disappearing footsteps.

"What ever you do. Do not tell anyone you're human. Do you understand?"

I felt this tingle run through my body. I resisted at first, but then I felt obedient. "I won't tell anyone…" I said in a drone voice.

"Good."

I walked over to my bag to start un-packing. I un-zipped it taking all of my clothes out putting them neatly in the dresser. "So why is everyone in their dorms?"

"It's a vampire school… Remember?"

"So we go to school at night?"

He nodded slow. "We should get some sleep."

"Um okay… but it's noon."

"It's midnight to them so let's go. Chop, chop."

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants, un-did my jeans a slid them off. "So… How is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?"

I kicked my jeans to the side and stepped into the black pajamas "Me being human at an all vampire school."

"Well it'll be the first…"

My pants were on by now and I was walking to the bed away from the window 'cause I couldn't sleep when I had sun in my eyes. "Well at least I'll be different." I hopped into bed pulling the covers over me. "Well good night or good morning. Whatever the fuck it is."

"You know you're going to have to watch your mouth a little, and if you want to blend in it's 'good night'" he chuckled.

I closed my eyes and curled up facing the wall. The cold blankets felt good against my bare chest. I drifted into a deep sleep. The bed was comfy, but my dream was un-pleasant. There were five people tied up, three on one side two on the other. They were guarded by three humans. I knew they were vampires just by their features. The black haired male said he was going to bite the dark haired female. "No!" I yelled. They couldn't hear me. No one could. I ran up next to him and screamed into his ear "What are you doing! Are you insane!" I smelled burning plastic, I thought great now you're going to kill her, Fuck wad. I noticed that it wasn't killing her, but freeing her from the flex cuffs. She stood up fast swinging at the humans that had the black haired male. And boy did she kick ass. I had to look away, I couldn't stand the sight of blood. The room went silent, I wasn't there, but I was in what seemed to be a living room with the dark haired female stood over a dead male, his hair was red-ish and it looked like she loved him dearly. There were two other bodies they were both decapitated. I screamed in terror of the amount of blood.

There was a group of people filing into the room, the dark haired girl sprang up and she was yelling at them holding a sword "Don't touch him!" She yelled.

I didn't know what was going on. Until a male about 6 foot 7 walked up, he had dark brown hair shoulder length and he embraced her telling her is was okay. I studied the face of the dead guy she was morning. I heard her say "I can't believe Jason's dead."

Right at that very moment I shot up from my dream my body was shaking. I was scared I didn't know what just happened. "Stephen! Are you okay?" Alston was shaking me violently.

I shook my head slow. "No…"

"What happened, you were screaming like someone was murdering you."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Well it was kind of perfect timing it's sunset now so it's time to start class. Get up and get ready."

"Okay…" I had to find this Jason guy and tell him he was going to die. I just didn't know where he was or who he was. He'd think I was crazy.

"So why were you screaming?"

"Just a bad dream it's all good."

"Want to talk about-"

"No." I cut him off. "It's fine."

I grabbed a pair of jeans from the drawer and a shirt. I slid my skinny jeans on they were black with acid marks on the thighs, the shirt was a deep red. I made my way to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I brushed my hair and my teeth. About 10 minutes passed and I heard hustle and bustle in the halls of the dorms. Guys making their way through the building towards class. Alston ditched me. I sighed, "I guess I'm on my own."


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

I headed towards the hall when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out looking to see who it was. It was Hannah. I quickly slid my phone open hitting the read button.

Hannah: Hey! I haven't talked to you in like forever!

I replied: I know! I'm kid of heading to class now so I have to go…

Hannah: Class?! What do you mean class?! It's 7:00 at night!

Me: I'll tell you later.

Hannah: Um okay…

Me: Bye. Love you bestie!

Hannah: Uh-huh. Love you too!

I shoved my phone into my pocket peering out into the now empty hallway. I looked both ways hoping no one would see me. "Okay I got this." I whispered to myself. I took a few steps out into the hallway. "okay… So far so good." I started walking faster peering down one of the other halls.

"What are you doing? You should be in class!" A man yelled walking towards me.

Shit, first day, err… night of school and you're in trouble… run stupid! Run! My mind screamed at me. I tried to listen to my thoughts, but a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. "Come with me." he said.

Dumb ass you should have started running earlier. "I'm sorry. My roommate forgot to wake me up. I had a headache and I took painkillers and they knocked me out. I'm sorry… It's my first day."

"Fine. You'll get off with a warning. I'm Guardian Chovik. I don't want this to happen again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." I looked at his dark brown eyes and his shoulder length hair. "I'm going to go to class now,"

"smart choice." he pushed me towards the main doors.

I mumbled under my breath "yeah, no need to be a dick."

"I could give you detention yah know. So I'm not being that much of a dick."

How did he hear that? I shrugged and opened the door. The cold night breeze smacking me in the face. If I could I would've smacked it back.

"Hey, you!" a woman's voice called at me.

I sighed and turned towards where the voice came from. "yes?"

"you should be in-"

I cut her off "I know. Guardian Chovik already told me."

"wait, you're that new kid aren't you?"

"yeah..."

"I'm Alberta, but you will address me as Guardian Perez."

" okay... Will do."

"now get to class." I started walking but she called at me "wait a minute!" she stared hard at me, "you're human aren't you."

She found out that quick. I nodded slowly.

"don't worry, you're safe here... From me at least. You can't let any of your classmates find out, they will try to feed off of you."

My eyes went wide. "Um... Well, I really need to get to history class."

"here I'll walk you there so no one else bitches at you." she grabbed my shoulder and lead me towards the main building where classes were held. I honestly felt a little scared. The door to my class was right in front of us. She reached out turning the knob to the closed door and swung it open.

"why are you late?" Mr. Belsmith said as the door opened.

"He was running late and I caught him thinking he was trying to ditch class."

"and who is this?"

Alberta poked my back and whispered into my ear "stop standing there like an idiot."

"I'm Stephen Vandermill. I just transferred here."

"ah yes, here you are on my list. Okay have a seat, Uh... Back there." he pointed to an empty seat next to a beautiful girl, her hair was a dark brown. She was gorgeous. I walked towards my seat all eyes followed me like I was going to be lunch. Since I was always light on my feet I blended in pretty well. But I wasn't nearly as graceful. I mean don't get me wrong I was graceful but they were a little more.

"hey..." I sat down slow into the seat.

"why are you even talking to me? You're just another Moroi royal that everyone loves."

"I am?"

"you're a Vandermill. That's one of the forgotten families of the royals. I'm Paige by the way."

"you must have me confused with- never mind. I'm Stephen."

I wasn't paying any attention to what Mr. Belsmith was saying until I heard my last name.

"a man named William Vandermill had an affair with the Moroi queen Isabel. William and Isabel had more then one affair, they had four. Their children's names were Richard, Phil, Joslin, and Jens. But something tragic happened when Jens turned 18. His family was attacked by Strigoi. He barely made it out alive." Jens was my grandfather's name. I had to listen to this.

"wasn't this the most tragic Strigoi attack in history?" a small girl asked.

"shut up and you'll find out." snapped one of the students.

Mr. Belsmith ignored what happened and continued. "Isabel, Richard, Joslin, Phil, and William were all killed along with 2 of the queens best guards. Jens quickly grabbed money and found his way to the airport. He bought tickets to America. He flew here and found a beautiful woman by the name of Kay. They met over a game of bad Minton. They soon got married and had 5 children named Kathleen, Thomas, Stephen, Michael, and Craig, but one of them came out full human. Their third child Stephen. His siblings always pushed him away because he was different. They all soon grew up and found mates. Stephen married a woman named Valerie. They had a child named Stephen. Thomas and Craig were the only other ones to have children, but they aren't important because they left their families behind. But Stephen stayed. He raised his son with his wife. Stephen and Valerie soon got a divorce however."

I soon realized he was talking about my family. I was in shock, my mouth fell open.

"do you have something to say Mr. uh… Transfer student?"

I looked at him, "no."

"then why do you seem to be in shock?"

"it's just that you're talking about my family, that's all."

"no that's not possible. Thomas and his wife had a son Erick and Craig and his wife had a son Daniel. Stephen and Valerie got a divorce when their son was 8, but sadly he died in an accident. I'm not sure what accident but-"

"it was a car accident." I said.

"how do you know that? I don't even know that."

"Mr. Belsmith are you being serious right now? Do you not get it? My name is Stephen! I was in that accident! I'm still here! You're forgetting one part of the story!"

"no need to yell. I was getting to that part."

"you suck at telling this anyway. I think Stephen should finish, seeing as he knows it better then anyone." this dark haired boy said sitting by himself.

"exactly. So if you don't mind Mr. Belsmith." I said making my way up to the front of the room. "Yes, I was pronounced dead after the accident, but the medics got there and used the AED on me. They saved me. I obviously survived seeing as I'm here now. There is more to the story, but that's personal information. Now that's the full story Mr. Belsmith." I walked back to my seat. I wasn't going to tell them that the accident allowed me to see ghosts. Or that I saw the accident a week before it happened.

"well thank you Mr…"

"Vandermill." I snapped.

"what was it like?" the small girl asked. She looked about twelve but I knew she couldn't have been.

"did I just not say that it was personal?" I snapped again.

"no need to be a jerk. Just because your father isn't like he should be doesn't give you the right." the kid named Kurt glared at me.

I clutched my hands into fists. "calm down, he's jealous. It's fine." Paige whispered to me.

I couldn't listen. I had to defend my family. "yeah my dad might have been human because of some weird thing but he's still my dad, you have no right to say anything! You don't even know what my father has done for this world. Yeah you know that little wrist watch you're wearing? Yeah my dad has funded that company. He came up with the idea of bullet proof, water proof, and fire proof watches. So fuck off! If you hate my family so much you might as well take that jacket off too! That's my aunt Kathleen's label. So go die in a fucking hole!" I was standing by know not even knowing it. Paige was behind me holding my arms back. She must've sensed my anger and my want to rip his face off. I let my anger problems get the best of me… Again.

"calm down!" she yelled.

I hadn't realized that Alberta and Guardian Chovik were there either. Guardian Chovik was walking towards me with his hands up in a calming way "calm down, I'm Darius. You met me before. Just calm down."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt so embarrassed but no one was going to talk about my family that way. When I didn't answer Alberta walked over, "come on... Come with me..." she whispered to me.

I ripped my arms away from Paige grabbing my backpack "sorry Paige. Nothing personal." I whispered. I slammed the chair into the desk and pushed my way through the guardians before me glaring at Kurt as I passed. "asshole." I flipped him the middle finger as I left slamming the door.

Darius and Alberta opened the door and followed me down the hall as I stormed off. "stop walking." I didn't listen to Darius's orders, I continued walking.

"I'm not stopping. He pissed me off so much." I swung the front doors leading outside open.

I was then slammed into the wall. "would you listen!" Darius yelled pinning my shoulders to the wall.

"Darius! Calm down. He's not a dhampir or a Moroi!"

He stared at me confused. "I'm human. Now let me go!" I snapped.

He let me go, I dropped down to the ground brushing my shirt off. Not that it was dirty or anything. "he's human?"

"yeah. Now if you don't mind I'm going to the gym to punch the punching bag before I punch Kurt. 'k?"

Darius moved out of my way enabling me to pass through. "I'm coming with you." Alberta just stood there silent as could be.

"whatever floats your boat" I walked towards the gym in a fast paced walk.

I opened the gym doors, I walked to the locker room to change into shorts and a plain tee. After I changed I walked out into the main gym and over to the punching bag. I began hitting it violently when I heard the doors open. It was Darius. "good job. Keep that up." I didn't care about his praise, I kept my momentum and hit the bag harder and harder finally adding a few kicks before someone touched my shoulder. I spun around quick ready to punch whoever it was in the face.

"don't hit me." Paige said putting her hands up in a blocking position.

I dropped my arms and stared at her with an attitude, "can I help you?"

"no. I just wanted to say that Kurt is an ass, and he shouldn't have said that. But if it makes you feel better the entire class is talking about you..."

"what are they saying? 'oh look that emo kid lost his cool.'"

"No. They're saying at how brave you were for standing up to him."

I shrugged "okay..."

"so, want to tell me what that personal stuff is that you didn't want to say in front of the class?"

"not really."

"oh okay. Well class is going to start soon so I should probably go get changed."

I watched as she scurried off the locker room to change. I saw the main doors swing open and a whole bunch of people flooded in. "hey."

"um hi." I said looking at a pale blonde girl.

"I'm Lydia." she extended her arm for a hand shake.

"I'm Stephen." I shook her hand, but I froze as visions flooded my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

I jerked my hand away quick, "Uh… What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something." The teacher made his way out of his office and blew his ear piercing whistle.

"I have to go. I'm not supposed to be in here. This is for dhpmirs."

"Um… Okay. I'll see you later then" The teacher was a man about 6 foot 5, Not much taller then me.

"Okay… today we are going to finish what we started yesterday." His voice rang out through the gym. "You're going to have to sit out today since you don't know what we're doing." he pointed to me.

"Uh… okay." I walked over to the bench and sat down watching as everyone got into pairs.

I spotted Alston across the gym sparring with a red haired boy. It occurred to me then that he was sparring with the guy who died in my dream. It was Jason. I wanted to yell for him to come over here, but quite frankly I didn't want to get sent to the principal just yet.

I watched as Alston dodge every swing from Jason. It was like watching an action movie fight scene, minus the explosions. I laughed quietly to myself as Alston got knocked onto his ass. It was hilarious. Alston was clearly older then everyone on campus. I finally decided I was board enough to take a book out of my backpack. I searched for the last book in the Twilight saga. I let out a sigh as I found out that I left it at home, in my room. I then decided that a history book would do. I flipped to the chapter about the 1900's. I looked to see if I saw anything about my great grandmother Isabel. There she was, the queen. The picture was in black and white. She was beautiful, her hair was dark in the picture, but everyone's was. Her dress was flowing to the ground. It looked perfect on her, must have been custom made. I read through and everything about my grandfather and his siblings was true. He fled when the Strigoi attacked. He had to choose to carry the Vandermill name on or fight for his family. He obviously chose to carry the name on. That must've been hard to do. I thought to myself. I read on and something caught my eye. "The queen and her children along with two guards and her lover were killed by Strigoi who is said to be the queen's brother." My mouth would've hit the floor if it could.

"Why are you reading a history book when you should be watching." The gym instructor said as he walked over.

"I was getting bored watching them punch and kick each other."

"You won't be bored when you're out there in the real world fighting Strigoi. Trust me, I've done it. You're a young Dhampir. You'll learn."

I wanted to tell him that I was human, but I couldn't. I could only shrug not knowing how to answer that. "Hey! No hits above the collar bone!" The instructor shouted and blew his whistle that was next to my ear.

I closed my right eye and rubbed my ear, "Thanks for making me go deaf."

"Oh stop complaining." I looked towards where the voice came from. It was Jesse with Kurt at his side.

"Why are you over here?" I asked giving Kurt a dirty look.

"No need for the dirty looks." Jesse said with his eyes locked on me with 'I'm gonna kill you' written over his expression.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to trying to find out more.

Jesse began rambling on, it sounded like the teacher from the Peanuts cartoons. I didn't want to listen to him, but I caught the tail end of what he was saying "If you say anything like that to Kurt again I will personally kill you."

"You can walk away now. Can't you see I don't feel like talking to you."

"Oh, but you were willing to talk to me before when you first got here."

"Yeah, that was before I knew how much of an ass you were."

"Says the kid with the fucked up family." I snapped the book shut and shot them both the death stare.

"Maybe you didn't understand me. You can walk away now."

They both laughed at me. I wasn't muscular, but in dire need of it I could easily punch someone hard enough to make them leave. "We could easily kill you. Want to re-word that sentence?"

"Why would I? I worded it the way I meant it."

They looked at each other and took a step closer to me. "You will not talk to us that way."

"Too late." I was always quick with comebacks lately. I may have been fifteen and a junior, but that didn't stop me from defending myself.

The instructor came over "Why are you two over here? Stop torturing the new kid and walk away."

"Yes Mr. Davins" they retreated back to the training mats.

"So, What's your name son?" Mr. Davins asked sitting next to me.

"I'm Stephen Vandermill."

"Ah. You're a Vandermill."

I nodded slow. I didn't want him near me. He smelled funny, like old people and cigars. "You know. Since you didn't cause any trouble just go in and get changed."

I grabbed my backpack and as quick as humanly possible I walked to the locker room to get changed. The walls were white, the floor was tan. wow their interior decorator must have been a boring person. I thought as I pulled my clothes out of my bag. I kicked my shoes off. I pulled my socks off putting my feet on the cold tile floor. I pulled my shorts and shirt off, hopped into the shower quickly rinsing off the sweat. I put a towel around my waist. I walked back into the main area of the locker room, I dried off and slid my boxers on and then my jeans. My hair was soaked from the shower. I dried my hair with the towel and put on deodorant, slid my shirt on over my head and squirted two sprays of cologne on it.

"you know some people has asthma. You could kill someone with that." someone said.

I spun around to see Jason. He didn't know who I was, I wanted to warn him that he was going to die, but then he'd think I was crazy. "Sorry…" there was a long silence "I'm Stephen." I held my hand out for a proper introduction.

"I'm Jason, Jason Minale." He shook my hand.

"I know." did I seriously just let it slip that I knew who he was before he even knew I existed?

"How do you know who I am when you're a new kid here?"

I had to think of another way out. "Uh… I heard someone mention you before." I hoped my lying got better then the last time I tried.

"Oh… okay. So what school did you transfer from."

"I went to public school with humans."

"Really? Paige did the same thing." a small smile swept across his face.

"That's interesting." I hoped he wouldn't find out I was human as quick as Alberta did.

"There's something different about you…" shit, shit, shit! He found out! Run while you can! Grab you stuff and run like he's going to kill you! my though were screaming at me.

"What… what do you mean?" I shuddered.

"You're different then everyone else."

"I have to be somewhere else that's not here." I grabbed my backpack hoping I could leave.

"Um, Okay… I'll talk to you later then." I hurried out of the locker room heading towards the doors outside. I swung them open quick. The cold Autumn air hit my face. The night flooded everything. I had to use my phone to see because it was at least eleven o'clock by now. I just wanted to go to my dorm and hibernate.

I walked towards the commons to wait for lunch. Although I wouldn't be able to eat anything because that would automatically give away that I was human. It was that moment when I felt something shift. The energy around me became more powerful like someone else was there. I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the opening. I felt a hand on my shoulder, run! was all I could think.

My feet began to go forward, but I went no where. I was forced onto the ground. "Calm down. It's me." It sounded like Alston. I had to be sure. I turned around slightly to see who it was.

It was Alston. "Dude! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Sorry, forgot." He frowned

I stood up and brushed dirt off of my pants. "It's fine… What do you want?"

He stared at me. "Your birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I don't want anything special done."

"Okay…" He had a look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Don't even think about it." I walked away as people filed into the commons to get lunch. He followed me, He went on and on about how he could've kicked Jason's ass and everything.

"Okay I get it. You and your ancientness could've kicked his ass. No need to rub it in Mr. Immortal-brother-who-thinks-he's-bad-ass."

"No need for name calling Mr. mortal-human-brother-who-could-easily-die-with-one-person-telling-everyone-that-you're-human."

"You know. You've been a real ass since we got here. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said spinning around to face Alston.

"I'm finally with others like me, but you're human and holding me back from having fun."

I clutched my jaw together and gritted my teeth "I could've left your sorry ass without a family!"

He could've snapped my neck right then and there. He had anger flooding his entire face, "If you don't want me as a brother then just tell me! I'll leave you to be fed off of!"

I'd never heard him snap like that. I had to find out why he's been so bitchy with me. He stormed off towards the cafeteria. I couldn't believe he would say that to me. He was supposed to be my brother. I couldn't bother with lunch, I simply sighed and walked back to my dorm. My black hair hanging in my face. My blue-grey eyes stared at the ground.

I felt like someone drove a knife through me. I was alone. I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and realized it was Hannah. I slid my phone open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey ugly!" Hannah and I always joked like that, I wasn't in the mood to.

"Not to sound rude, but why did you call?"

"I wanted to know why the hell you're having classes at night!"

"It's a long story. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked a little concerned hoping she didn't develop insomnia.

"Well I should be, but I wanted to talk to you."

"It's eleven at night Hannah. You should be sleeping!" I opened the door to my dorm.

"I will after you tell me why you're taking night classes."

I closed my door and spoke quietly "Remember how I said there was always that possibility that vampires exist?"

"Yeah?"

"Well my mom took in my Roman pen pal-"

"Alston?"

"Yes. And it turns out he's a vampire and he recommended a school in Richmond and it turns out that it's a vampire school. So yeah. Night!"

"Wait! I don't-"

"Sorry. I have to go. Night Hannah!" I snapped my phone shut and text her one last thing. "love ya bestie!"

I went over to my bed and laid down thinking about what Alston had said. His words still ringing through my head "If you don't want me as a brother then just tell me! I'll leave you to be fed off of!"

I smashed my face under a pillow and mumbled to my self "Why am I so stupid?"


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the ceiling wondering if I should leave the academy. I looked at the end table drawer. I wonder what's in here. My thoughts were slower then my actions. I had the drawer open exposing a pair of scissors. I reached down to pick them up.

I glared down at them. My mind was made up. I slid my sleeve up looking down at my arm, letting out a sigh I snapped the scissors open. They were cold against my skin, I applied pressure sliding them across it. The skin broke and blood oozed out. I looked down, it was the worst I've ever done it. Blood was dripping to the floor.

The scissors dropped to the floor hitting the puddle that was forming. what the fuck did you do that for! my mind would've slapped me if it could. My body started becoming weak. It was then I heard a knock at the door. I couldn't move fast enough, a tan girl opened the door. "Oh my god!" she shrieked.

My body fell to the side. "what's wrong Tatiana?" A tall man walked in.

"Guardian Sartan, He's… He's bleeding…" she pointed at me slowly and my eyes closed soon after. I was still semi-conscious. I felt Guardian Sartan lift me off the bed and bring me down to the med clinic.

He took a turn and my head hit the wall, I let out a groan, "Sorry." I wanted to punch him, but my body was too weak to. I was on the verge of blacking out. My senses were weakening, I could no longer stay conscious.

The last thing I heard was "Is he going to die?" those words were uttered by no one else, but the person who made me do this. Alston. My mind went blank, my senses disconnected.

I woke up in the med clinic with Dr. Oladenska wrapping my arm. "Oh my god! You're alive!" Alston blurted out.

I just stared, there were at least five people in there. "Guys it's fine… I'm not going to die… Calm down…"

"No it's not fine… You could've died! You're lucky I was walking through the hall and smelled the blood!" Tatiana said

"Why were you even in the guy's dorms?" Guardian Sartan asked.

"I was uh… Doesn't matter, What matters is that he's alive. Right?"

"I think he should rest for now… He lost a lot of blood." Dr. Oladenska was the type of woman people listened to.

They all began to file out of the room. "Wait!" I yelled, they all came to a halt. "I want some of you to stay."

"Um… I don't think you're in the right condition to have visitors."

"Dr. Oladenska, I think I'm fine to have visitors… I know how my body is…" I looked at her and she shrugged. "I want you, you, you, and you to stay." I pointed at Alston, Tatiana, Paige, and Guardian Sartan.

"Um, what about me?" The small child like girl asked.

"I don't even know you."

"Miss Reynolds, get back to class." Guardian Sartan ordered.

"Call me Maria." She said with an attitude as she walked out.

"No need to be a bitch." I said after she left the room. That at least made them laugh.

"What happened? Tell me everything…" Alston actually looked concerned.

"I uh…"

He looked at me like he was about to strangle me or cry. I couldn't tell the difference. "Stephen…" he sighed.

"You made me with your little comment about…"

"About what?" Guardian Sartan, Tatiana, and Paige all asked in unison.

"He knows damn well what I'm talking about." I glared. He did know what I was talking about.

"Can you tell us?" Tatiana asked eagerly.

"No. I will only tell a select few. And I just met you so."

"Will you tell Guardian Sartan and I?" Paige had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll just go then…" Tatiana stood up and walked out of the door.

"Now tell us." Paige was looking at me hard. Guardian Sartan was quiet.

Paige stared at me for a while longer, I made eye contact with her. My body started to tingle, I felt like I had to tell them. My expression went blank. I felt like a puppet. "Now what was the comment Alston made." she said in a monotone calming voice.

"He said 'If you don't want me as a brother then just tell me! I'll leave you to be fed off of!'" I said in a droned voice.

"Why would he leave a Moroi to be fed off of?"

"I'm not a Moroi. I'm-"

"He's tired! Yeah! Night Stephen!" Alston busted out.

"No. I'm human." Their faces turned from curiosity to shock.

"What do you mean you're human?" Guardian Sartan said looking between Alston and I.

"He's human… I'm not." Alston corrected.

Guardian Sartan fixated his gaze to me. "You're human? How did you get in to here then with out going to the feeder room?"

Paige stopped with compulsion. She looked innocently around. I rubbed my forehead. "Now that you know that… I'm not the typical human… My senses are heightened, but that's only because of the car accident that 'killed' me."

"But in class today you seemed pretty light on your feet… how are you that graceful if you're human?" Paige asked me confused.

"That's another thing. The accident made me have a connection with the spirit world… That connection allows me to be practically weight-less when I walk."

They looked at me like I was insane. "But that's not possible. No human has every been able to do that." Guardian Sartan seemed to know what he was talking about until he made that comment.

"There have been humans that could do what I do. When I dream… They always are about something that's going to happen…" that's when I was reminded of the dream I had last night.

"What have you seen?" Guardian Sartan was the most curious person I knew of.

"I've seen one of your students die. I don't know when, but I know it's horrible."

"What student?" Paige finally asked.

I sighed. "His name is… Jason." Her mouth fell open. She looked at me like I was on drugs.

"No. He can't die! You're insane! You need to be put into a mental hospital!" Paige shrieked.

I sat up on the bed I was on, "There's another part to it."

She stopped freaking out and looked at me. "what's the other part?"

"You end up killing two people. They had bright red eyes."

"Strigoi." Guardian Sartan uttered.

Alston sat next to me. "Stephen I have to tell you something."

"Don't change the subject!" Paige yelled.

"I'm not! Sit there and calm your ass down!"

She growled and Guardian Sartan put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Paige."

"Stephen, I wasn't turned… My father was a Strigoi and my mother was Moroi. I got my strength, speed, eyes, and immortality from him and everything else is from my mother."

"That's impossible! No Moroi has ever mated with a Strigoi! The Strigoi would've killed her! You're lying!" Paige went off again.

"No it is possible. They call them Strimors. They are like Dhampirs just they don't have anything human."

I had no idea what was going on. "Thank you." Alston said to Guardian Sartan.

Dr. Oladenska walked in then "Okay Mr. Vandermill. You are free to go."

"Thank you." I said standing up, Alston helped me walk since I was still a little weak from the blood loss. We walked outside. The sun was in the sky. "How long was I out?"

"Oh about 6 hours." Paige said following behind us.

"Please tell me you're kidding!"

"No… Guardian Sartan brought you in to the clinic at 12:00 AM."

I sighed. "Don't worry… You're almost back to our dorm." Alston said.

"Okay…" The door swung open to our dorm. A wave of nausea swept over me. "I need to lay down…"

"What's wrong?" Guardian Sartan looked concerned.

"I'm just feeling a little nauseas." I laid down on my bed. Paige had gone to her dorm on the female side.

"Well, feel better. I have to go back to guard duty." He left the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to look something up. Get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired… I want-" I felt like I was going to upchuck. I stood up and ran towards the bathroom. I dropped to my knees and hugged the porcelain throne. I began to have dry heaves. Nothing came out.

"You okay?" Alston said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stood up. "Just dry heaves. It's all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine…" I flushed the toilet out of habit, I walked towards my bed and my mouth began to hurt. "bitch!" I grabbed my mouth and fell to my bed.

"Could you not hurt yourself for once?" Alston asked sitting at the computer desk.

I looked up at him. "I don't think so."

He turned the swivel chair to look at me "you should get some sleep.

"Alright, Night." I went to sleep with out even bothering to change my clothes. My eyes closed, My mouth still hurt, but I could handle it.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

I woke up around 5:00 Pm. Alston was still on the computer looking things up. "Morning, Did you even sleep?"

"Yeah a little." He turned around and looked at me, his mouth fell open.

"What? What's wrong?" I said with pain and concern.

"Your eyes… They changed color."

"What do you mean!" I jumped up.

"Your eyes were blue. Now they're grey almost black!"

I grabbed a mirror and noticed my eyes did change. They were a little darker then hazel. "What the hell!" I tossed the mirror away. It shattered as it hit the floor.

He stared at me, his mouth was still gaping. "what's wrong with your skin!"

"What do you mean!" I looked at him concerned.

"It looks paler then usual!" He was pretty freaked out.

"Well happy fucking birthday to me." I said a little annoyed.

I was furious at the fact that I was going to be 16 at 9:07 tonight and all of this was happening. It actually pissed me off.

"Speaking of your birthday…" Alston reached to the end of his bed. He pulled out a medium sized box.

"Don't even. Put it down." I sounded like a drill sergeant. Great I was acting like my uncle. I let out a sigh as he forced the box into my face.

"Please just open it." He did the puppy dog face that you did when you wanted something done when you were 5.

"You're not going to get me to open that."

"Please?" His hazel eyes were looking up at me. He was making them water.

"Fine. Just stop with the puppy eyes." I took the box slowly from him.

"You'll love it. I know you will." His face lit up with anticipation.

I slowly opened it revealing a smaller box. It was a red satin box. It looked only big enough to fit a ring. I thought why would he give you a ring? This is odd. I opened the red satin box slow. The ring was gold. It's design was elegant. The gem in the center was a blood red ruby, gold strands swirled around it. Some black onyx were in the spaces. I smiled and looked up from the ring. "What's this for?"

"It's a birthday gift!" His smile turned big and goofy.

"I can't accept this… This must've cost a fortune. I can't." I pushed the ring box back towards him.

"It cost nothing." He pushed the box back.

I sighed. "What do you mean it cost nothing? Who did you kill?" I was a little worried about if this was a stolen ring. I didn't want to go to jail!

"I didn't kill anyone… Calm down. Just accept it and go get ready." He went back to typing on the computer. "it's for protection, and you better wear it today. Just a fair warning." He didn't even look at me.

"And what if I don't?" I always loved to question things.

"You'll see…" He had the mischievous smirk again.

I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with this so I decided to go take a shower. I opened the drawers on the dresser grabbing a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed a new pair of boxers as well. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I came out of the bathroom at about 6:20. My hair was fixed, my teeth brushed and I was ready. He was ready as well. "You ready?" He asked.

I slipped the ring on so her wouldn't freak out. "Yeah. Let's go." I walked out of the door.

He followed behind me. "So I see the ring fits."

"Yeah, care to tell me why you gave it to me?" I walked into the night and headed towards the main building. I stopped, I could see perfectly fine with out the use of my phone.

"Nope." He noticed I stopped and looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

I was as confused as he was. "I can see perfect. It's dark and I can see!"

His eyes went wide. He knew something about what was going on. "But that's impossible! You're human!"

I stared at him and realized that we had to get to class. "We should probably go." I moved swiftly. My gracefulness had become stronger. As I walked with the leaves under my feet, my feet did not hurt the leaves.

We came to the point in the morning where we split off and went two different ways. He went to some Slovak class. I went to History with Mr. Belsmith. maybe you should skip and not have to deal with those assholes. I decided not to… I walked to the class and into the room. I walked to my seat with out a sound.

Paige was sitting there. She looked over at me with a pissed off look. "Hey…" I sat down.

"Hi."

"What's your issue?" She turned her head to give me the 'are you serious' look, but instead her reaction mirrored the same one Alston did this morning.

"What?" I knew what her reaction was from I just wanted to act surprised.

"Your skin is paler then yesterday." She wanted to know so much, how would I tell her things I didn't know.

"Loss of blood…" We were the only two in the room at the moment.

"Oh… I need to talk to you after class…" Just then the rest of the class came flooding in.

"Okay…" I spotted Kurt and Jesse and glared at them. I knew they could easily kill me but I didn't care.

They both glared at me. I wanted to stand up then and kill them. "Mr. Vandermill… Do you feel okay?" Mr. Belsmith asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"You're skin looks really pale… You sure you're feeling ok?"

Everyone turned towards me. I was a little embarrassed, but I simply smiled. "I'm fine… Really."

"Okay… if you say so… but I don't want any chances, Paige… Walk him back to his dorm."

"Why me? Why can't Christian do it?" she asked. I guess she was still pissed off about yesterday.

"Two Moroi walking together? That isn't safe."

"Fine… I'll take him." Paige stood up and grabbed her things.

"Smart choice." Mr. Belsmith said to Paige as I picked my things up and made my way towards the door. I swung it open and waited for Paige outside of the door.

I took my ring off quick before Paige even noticed it. "Ready?" she asked as she walked out of the class.

"Yeah. Let's go." I walked towards the door quietly.

"What's wrong with your skin?" She asked as we were blasted with autumn air.

"I honestly don't know…" I noticed someone move really fast out of the corner of my eye.

Paige was on it already. She was in front of me in two seconds. I stepped back from her. A hand shot out from the night and grabbed me by my neck slamming me into a wall.

Their eyes were bright red. I looked into the them fear filling my gaze. I was lifted off of the ground, I flailed my legs, I screamed. "Let me go!" I kicked one in the stomach but they weren't affected. "Paige! Help!" She was busy fighting the other one. These had to be Strigoi, no other creature had bright red eyes. Well other then lab rats, Paige staked the one she had been fighting. Or so I thought. They stood up and moved out of the way. what the hell is going on! My mind was racing.

Paige came up behind the one that had me and staked him. He released his grip and fell to the ground. My feet hit the ground and I moved out of his reach without hesitation. I looked at him on the ground. He slowly stood up and I quickly stood behind Paige. "Nice work, Paige." I didn't know who this was or why they did that.

"Thanks." Paige said looking at him. His eyes were locked onto me.

"Sorry if I scared you. This was a field test to see if she could defend a Moroi when a Strigoi attacked." now I knew who this was. It was Guardian Chovik.

"You know, You're an asshole." I said with a glare as I turned my body away and stormed off to my dorm.

The last thing I heard was "Oh, and happy birthday."

I didn't care if he wished me a happy birthday. What he did was just… Stupid! He could have killed me! Was he forgetting I was human? I pushed my dorm door hard. Calm down… Calm… I walked into my dorm and slammed the door as hard as I could. I was so mad. I put the ring back on just because I liked it.

I sat down onto my bed when the wave of nausea was back. I knew they were just dry heaves so I didn't run to the bathroom. My mouth hurt again… It felt like something was stabbing my gums.


	10. Chapter 10

The pain was excruciating. I wanted to rip my nerve endings out of my mouth. The taste of blood started filling my mouth. I knew there was something wrong. Maybe I was sick, or maybe… No that's not possible. I had two options, don't swallow the blood and choke to death or swallow the blood and live… I made my choice, I swallowed the blood, the iron tasted pretty good.

I ran to the bathroom, I leaned onto the sink looking in the mirror. My eyes were a dark grey, my skin paler then before. I opened my mouth slow my k-9 teeth falling into the sink. I looked down at the bloody teeth and then looked up checking out what was going on in my mouth. I looked at the fangs that had taken the place of my k-9s. My eyes widened "No, This isn't possible!" I pushed off of the sink propelling myself towards the main room.

The carpet had blood drops on it, I looked at them as I walked towards my bed. Plopping down on my bed hurt my mouth. Well, breathing hurt my mouth. I placed my face into my hands. I thought I was a freak. Just then I heard the slightest movement from across the room. I shot my head up and peered seeing Alston walk in. "Hey, What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over.

"I'm a freak." I said with a slight sob. "My skin is paler, my eyes are darker. I'm. A. Freak!" I pulled my face out of my hands and slid my legs up to my chest hugging them like they were my lifeline.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. "You're not a freak." He was trying to console me, but it wasn't working.

"Then how the hell do you explain what's going on with me!" I yelled as I shot a glance at him, my short temper seeming even shorter.

His eyes widened as he looked at me with shock "Dude, your eyes just turned a dark red! This can't be!" He shot up like a bullet and called for guardians.

"You know what's wrong with me!" I shouted as I stood up quick glaring at him.

Three guardians came rushing in, Guardian Sartan, Guardian Chovik, and Guardian Perez stood near the door and looked between Alston and I. "What happened? Why did you yell?" Guardian Perez asked.

Alston immediately pointed to me "There's something wrong with his eyes and his skin!" Alston seemed really freaked out.

"I'm fine… Trust me, It's nothing." I said walking towards them. My eyes looking at the floor.

"No, you're not. I know the difference… Now sit down…" Guardian Chovik said. "No human is ever that pale." The others nodded.

I stared Darius square in the eyes "I'm fine." His expression went blank and his face seemed to relax like he was shot. His eyes seemed to glaze over a little.

"You're fine…" He repeated in a droned voice.

"Stephen! Stop!" Alston yelled.

I didn't know what I was doing, so how could I stop?

Alberta soon caught on. She was younger then I was. Which I found weird. She came over and shook me. "Stephen!" She slapped me across the face and I diverted my eyes from Darius and to her.

"What the hell!" I glared at her.

"Listen. Sit your ass down and shut up so we can try and figure out what's wrong! Got it?" She said pushing down on my shoulders sending me down.

I let out a growl that sounded more animal like then human… My eyes widened. I heard this sound before. It was the way a… I couldn't bring myself to think of the word. Everyone looked at me wide eyed. They knew what was wrong already… "Am I?-"

Alberta cut me off. "No. At least I don't… Shut up and sit there. Please"

My mouth fell open "What the hell is your issue?" I said giving her the death glare.

"I said shut up, didn't I?" She was glaring back.

The air in the room was still. It was like the moment in horror movies right before the hot person dies. It was only seconds after that, that someone spoke, but it felt like forever.

"Stephen, calm down. We are going to figure out what's wrong." Darius said, looking professional.

"But why don't you know now?" I always asked the dumbest questions.

"We don't know because this has never happened before" Guardian Sartan finally blurted out.

"but what if…" I started but then had a light bulb go off in my head "What if I'm turning into a Moroi. Doing the opposite of what happened ton my dad. It's logical right?"

"That's impossible… Unless…" Alston seemed to know something or thought he knew something.

"Call your father and tell him to get here A.S.A.P." Darius said. He sounded pretty demanding seeing as what I did to him before.

"Um… Okay…" I pulled my phone out and called my dad. He lived with his new girlfriend in the house I was raised in. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" My dad asked answering his phone.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" I asked remembering it was 9 at night.

"No, I'm just a little tired. What's up?" He asked sounding a little groggy.

"How soon can you get to the outskirts of Richmond?"

"Um… Why?" Now I knew where I got the constant question asking from.

"I need to talk to you in person."

"Um… I can get on a plane now if it's urgent… Wait why are you in Richmond?"

"Dad, Please. Just hurry. I'm at St. Vladimir's Academy…" I said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay… Susie and I will be over in 2-3 hours… See you soon bud."

"But…" He hung up before I could say anything about how dangerous it would be. "Okay my they will be here in 2-3 hours… I want guardians to protect them… Got it?"

"You can't order us around." Alberta said with an attitude.

"Actually I can. I'm a royal… Sort of."

"How?" Alberta asked.

"My last name is Vandermill… One of the royals families." I said with as much attitude.

"Fight nice children." Alston said with a smirk. We were children compared to him.

I picked a pillow up off of the bed next to me and chucked at him as hard as I could.

The pillow exploded and down feathers went everywhere. "Oh my god!" Alston yelled as he stumbled a little.

"How the hell?" Darius said watching. "Just the other day you were weak like a human."

"I wasn't weak!" I then had another light bulb moment "Maybe… No… That can't be…" I put my hands over my face "I'm a freak!"

"No you're not. I was just saying…" Darius tried cheering me up, but was failing… Epically. "I know what will cheer you up. Fight me."

"What!" I yelled shooting my head up to look at him.

"Just do it…" He said giving me a look.

"I'm not going to fight you." I said standing up.

"Okay then." He moved quick and grabbed Alston by the neck and held him hostage.

He knew how much Alston meant to me… He was my 'brother' for god's sake. "Dude! What the fuck!" I yelled my eyes turning the dark red that Alston pointed out before. "Let. Him. Go!" I growled.

"No I think you'll have to come make me." He then whispered something is Alston's ear.

He made his grip around Alston's neck tighter. His eyed widened as the grip tightened. Alberta and Guardian Sartan both gasped and watched. "I said 'Let. Him. Go!" I snarled.

I was so pissed off that I lunged at Darius. I grabbed Alston from Darius and threw him towards the beds. My anger was in control now.

I had Darius's shoulders pinned to the floor already. I let out a booming growl "I told you to let him go, why don't you listen!" my newly grown fangs were bared and my eyes become redder.

"Stephen! Don't kill him!" Guardian Sartan yelled. I didn't bother listening… I was too focused on hurting Darius. I wanted to kill him.

"Stephen!" Alston yelled.

Alberta, Alston, and Guardian Sartan came rushing over and pried me off of Darius.

He stood up and looked at me "Good job." He began to walk towards me.

I wanted to kick him in the face. "Good job? Good job? You pissed me off and I want kill you and you say 'good job'?" I tried to break free. I was growling like an animal, my fangs were still bared.

"Calm down…" he said pulling his phone out.

"Or what! What if I don't!"

He began to dial someone's phone number and told them to come to my dorm.

I was so blinded by anger that I didn't realize Lydia had walked in. "You called?" she asked with her soft voice.

"Yeah… I need you to compel him to make him calm down." he said motioning towards me.

"But compulsion is against the rules…"

"Lydia. Please." He said. It sounded like he was begging her. I still tried to break free. My animal like growl was ripping from my chest.

"Fine." She walked over to me slowly her footsteps were so delicate and soft.


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes were a beautiful jade green. Her pale skin complimented her pale blonde hair. I didn't notice this before, but she was beautiful.

She stared me directly in the eyes "Calm down…" She said in a monotone voice.

I tried to fight it. Her will was over powering. I looked away, but it wasn't for long. Alberta forced me to look into Lydia's eyes. She began sounding understandable.

My eyes seemed to glaze over a little when I looked at the mirror past Lydia "I'm calm…" My expression was blank and my voice had no emotion.

"Good." Darius said as Alberta, Alston, and Guardian Sartan let go of me.

I sat there still "I'm calm… Completely calm." I was slowly understanding what had just happened. She compelled me.

"I should leave now." She hurried out of my dorm.

"Okay, now that I can talk to you… I think I know what's wrong." Darius sounded really serious and professional, like a therapist.

"Then what's wrong?" Alston asked.

"He's doing the opposite of what his father did. He has moroi blood in his body, I guess it's dominating over the human blood." Darius said as he paced.

I looked at him like he was insane. "Are you on drugs?" Alberta said. She stole the thought right out of my mind.

"No, it's true… He's-" He was cut off when my dad walked in.

"Dad you're early… You said you would be here in 2-3 hours…" I said hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

"We were already in Richmond" he laughed. "We're visiting your uncle Tom" He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Vandermill." Darius said in a formal tone.

"Who are you?" My dad asked as he walked into the room the rest of the way.

"I'm guardian Chovik." He said as he held his hand out to shake my father's hand.

My father shook his hand and looked at me. "Stephen, Why are you here? You know what kind of school this is… Right?" My dad asked.

"Yes… I know. We need to talk to you." Susie walked in next to my dad. "Oh hey Susie." she waved. She was 5ft 1, while my dad was 6ft 5. I never understood how that worked. My dad had short dirty blonde hair and had bright blue eyes. Susie had dark brown hair that was almost black, her eyes were a light chocolate brown.

"Does she know about your family?" Darius asked my dad.

"Yeah. So what ever you have to say to me you can say in front of her." My dad said. Him and Susie have been together for almost 6 years.

"Well we think junior here is doing the opposite of what you did. We think he's turning into a moroi." Alberta said with a serious look. "How old were you when you turned human?"

"How is that possible?" My dad was as confused as I was. "I was 16 when it happened…" That's when it hit me. I just turned 16...

"We think the moroi gene became dominant and it's finally taking affect, but he has dhampir strength, eye sight, and gracefulness. The only thing we haven't noticed is if he has moroi magic." Darius said as he stood up straight.

"Oh my god! I'm so proud!" I'll have to call your grandparents, your aunt and uncles!" My dad seemed really happy about this.

"Um… Okay…" I said. Alston looked at me. I felt his eyes on the back of my head. "Oh and dad this is Alston."

He waved slowly "How are you?" My dad was a kind person. Susie I think was in too much shock to speak.

"Susie, Are you okay?" I asked as Alston and my dad talked.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I'm just in shock." She sounded scared. I began to think I caused it.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could say.

"don't be, it's not your fault." She always knew how to make someone feel better.

"Susie we should probably get back to Tom's" My dad interrupted.

"I'll lead you guys out." Guardian Sartan said as he walked towards them.

"Thank you." My dad said as he and Susie walked out of the door. "Keep my… Our son safe." Was the last thing I heard from my dad as they walked down the hallway.

"Well they seemed happy." Alberta said.

"Yeah… That makes me feel like less of a freak," I smiled slightly.

"Good. Now lets see if you have any moroi magic" Darius said.

"Okay… how do I do that?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Okay… Darius, Shush. We will have to get Ms. Carin here. Now." Alberta seemed to be in control here.

Tatiana walked passed my open door "Tatiana!" I yelled.

She stopped her stride. "What?"

"Go get us Ms. Carin for us?" I looked at her with the most innocent look I could. "Please?"

"Fine…" She walked off. She seemed pissed.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"Well we wait for Ms. Carin to get here and then she'll explain." Darius said.

"Alright then." I said as I walked over to my bed to sit down.

We waited about 30 minutes when Ms. Carin walked in behind Tatiana.

"Here's Ms. Carin…" She pointed to the door.

"You needed my assistance?" Ms. Carin asked as she walked in. Her hair was a darker blonde with a few grey hairs. Her eyes were an auburn brown.

"Yes. We think Stephen is turning into a moroi. So we need you to see if he has moroi magic." Alberta said as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh… okay. Wait should you already know?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Okay I can explain… My dad turned human because of some weird genetic thingy and I did the opposite I went from human to moroi… Make sense?" I said looking at her.

"But you look so human." My human features must have made her not believe me.

"I was human… My genes did a little weird thing. Please… Can you help me?" I was getting a little annoyed. I had a short temper and attention span.

"I guess I can try…" She pulled around a brown leather bag that was on her shoulder and pulled out a cup and filled it with water. "Okay, focus on this and try to make it come out of the cup."

I focused on it really hard, so hard that I thought my head was going to explode. My blood would be every where… Talk about new interior decorating.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

Paste your d

My concentration never broke from the water in the cup sitting on the table. "I can do this," I mumbled to myself.

"Keep trying… You almost have it." Ms. Carin kept telling me. This was about the fifth time she told me.

A few hours past, it was now 3:30 in the morning. I kept my focus on the water until it came up out of the cup. I let out a gasp. I could do it!

"Great! Now let's see about air…" She put her bag down and got into a fighting stance, even though moroi never fought.

"How do I do it?" I asked.

"Concentrate on taking the air away from me. Don't worry I'm pretty sure you will stop before you kill me… And if you can't I'm sure that they will stop you." she said nodding towards Darius, Alberta, and Alston.

I concentrated on taking the air from her. After only about a minute or two she began coughing and gasping for air. I looked at her. I was a scared. I immediately stopped. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

She stood up slowly and fixed her shirt "It's okay… You did great."

I felt horrible, "I don't think we should continue… Maybe more tomorrow?" I asked and looked at Alston who was asleep standing up and leaning on the bookcase.

"Yes tomorrow we will see if you can bend fire and earth." She picked her things up and made her way out of the room "good night."

"Night." I looked at Alberta and Darius, Guardian Sartan had left at about 12:00 AM. "So how'd I do?" I asked with an excited grin.

"You did rather well." Alberta said and Darius nodded.

"Go to sleep… I'll be fine. I don't need guardians watching me sleep…" I said with a slight chuckle.

"It's your choice, but if you need us we'll be outside guarding." Darius said as he stood up.

"Night. Have fun guarding." I said with a chuckle.

"Har-har very funny." Alberta seemed to be a little pissy. As usual.

I closed the door behind them. I ventured over to my bed and grabbed a pillow. "Hey wake up!" I threw the pillow in Alston's direction. It hit him in the face.

He groaned as he woke up "Huh? What?" He asked groggily wiping his mouth of drool. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Everyone left. It's 4:00 in the morning…" I said with a smile.

"Okay… How'd you do with the whole powers thingy?" He asked as he went over to his dresser to grab some pajamas.

"It went well. I made water move and took Ms. Carin's air away from her for a few seconds." I shrugged as I picked up my red flannel pajama pants.

"That's good…" He began to take his pants off.

"Whoa! Dude, keep your pants on!" I mean Alston was attractive, with his black hair and his bright hazel eyes, he was 6 foot 3, only 2 inches taller than me. He wasn't that muscular, but it was good enough. He was like my brother so… no.

"Oh calm down… It's not like you don't have one." He was right… I had one obviously… But it was still weird.

"Oh hush." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes "I swear you are, I don't know…"

I laughed "See, you can't insult me!" I chuckled again.

"I could, but I won't." he curled his lips into a smile as he turned to pull the covers down on his bed. "Night." He said as he climbed in.

"Night" I said as I went to the bathroom to get changed.

I pulled my jeans down and kicked them to the side, I pulled my red flannel pajamas pants up over my legs. My shirt came off over my head.

I walked out into the main part of the dorm. The digital clock beamed it's time at me. '4:24 Am' I groaned.

I threw the covers up. The sun was trying to make it's way over the horizon. I quickly shut the blinds on the window.

The covers were the right temperature for me, not too cold, not too warm. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to what I thought would be a dreamless sleep. Which it was the complete opposite.

There was no light. It was cold and dark, kind of like my sister's heart. I noticed the distinct sound of fighting. It sounded unpleasant, very unpleasant.

"Get out of here!" a voice yelled, it echoed for a short while. I then realized I was in a cave.

"I'm not going to leave you!" This sounded like Paige. I moved to where I could see better. It was Paige.

"Go! Now!" As I moved closer to where that voice was coming from it became easier to tell who it was. It was Darius. He was on the ground while a tall slender woman stood above him. Paige was being pushed away by a woman with reddish-brown hair.

"What's happening?" I shouted.

"You're having a premonition." A low voice said behind me.

I thought I was going to die. I spun around quick to see a well dressed guy in his early twenties. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle Anstred." His voice was pretty deep.

"Um… How the hell are you in my dream?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later." He seemed a little off… Like he was drunk.

"I don't even know you, So how are you here?"

"I just said it was complicated and that I would explain later. I'm here to tell you that-" His form began to get blocky and began to fade like he wasn't really there.

He was gone… "Darius!" Paige yelled. It sounded like she was crying. I spun around to see the tall slender woman feeding off of Darius

"Oh my god!" I ran over a fast as I could and tried to push her off of him. My attempt failed… My hands went right through her.

"Darius I love you!" was the last thing Paige yelled before the reddish-brown haired woman pushed her away.

He couldn't yell back. He was too weak… I could sense that from him and his mouth was covered by the woman's wrist.

The guy from before was back… What was his name… I think it's Kyle or something like that. Kale? Kendall? Kellan? "What do you want?" I asked with an attitude.

"To finish what I was going to say before." He replied.

"Well what is it?" I asked. This may be a dream, but the smell of alcohol rolled off of his tongue like water on a leaf.

"You need to keep what you saw from happening."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"Do whatever you can… Please. He makes Paige happy."

I looked at him "Is that why you came into my dream?"

"Yeah… Wait… Who are you?"

"I'm Stephen." I said as I took a step closer.

"Ah. Yes. I saw you in the hallway before… That's not the only reason I'm here. I'm here because I can see auras and yours is silver which means you can see spirits or have visions of the future." He seemed to know a lot about what I could do… with the exception of one thing no one knew I could do… I could take people's emotions from them… Sort of like empathy, but a little more complicated to explain.

"Um… Well… If we're done here, I'm just going to go over…" I looked for a spot to go that could possibly wake me up. I finally found a spot and I pointed to it. "I'll be over there." I moved to the spot quicker then planned, but this guy was like a stalker.

I was trying to concentrate on getting out of this dream. The air was cold. My mind, well my imagination, whatever the damn thing I was in now character, puppet thing's mind replaying that scene of Paige leaving behind Darius over and over.

"Can you promise me that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't even know you that well!" I shouted. "How the hell can I promise a drunk guy I just met something!"

"Just promise me please… I know you just met me, but please." He seemed really scared and upset… I couldn't say no, but I wanted to…

"I mean I can try…" I looked at him with curiosity as to why he cared so much.

The scene shook, his being began to fade again. Everything around me fell to pieces.

"Dylan? Are you awake?" I heard a voice coming from no where. "I think he's dead."

My body jolted forward and my eyes shot open to find someone standing above me. Someone I haven't seen since I was eight… and someone I had no intention of seeing.

ocument here...


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as I sat up slowly.

"I came down to see you… Remember when I moved away back when we were 8? I said I was transferring schools… Well this is where I came." The blonde girl that woke me up said, her blue eyes shone bright.

"This can't be… How?" I asked in utter shock I never knew she was part vampire or full vampire. "Are you a Moroi?" I asked.

"No I'm a Dhampir." She said.

"But, Kelli… Why the hell are you here? We aren't friends."

"We were best friends…" She said as she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah… Were!" I yelled with venom rolling off of my tongue.

"you've changed, a lot since third grade." She said with her little bitch attitude.

"No I haven't changed." I snapped.

"Yes you have!" She yelled as she stomped her foot like a child.

"No… I haven't changed. I grew up, maybe you should try it sometime." The bitterness and venom coming off of my tongue could've killed a village.

"I have grown up!" She shrieked.

"No you haven't, you're acting like a child right now, This is my dorm and you must act over the age of 13 to come in. Now get the fuck out!" I shouted as I stood up ripping her off of my bed. I lead her to the door. I forgot I fell asleep shirtless so this was a little weird.

"Wow, Have you been working out?" She asked.

"Good-bye Kelli." I pushed her out of the door.

"But, I…" she began.

I cut her off quickly, "I don't care about what you have to say, I want nothing to do with you." I slammed the door in her face.

I began walking back to my bed when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and walked back. "Kelli, when I say leave, That means leave!" I said as I opened the door "do you understand?"

"Yeah…" She said as I slammed the door again. She knocked… Again.

I whipped the door open "Okay, you wanna play games? I'll play, but by my rules. Bring it on bitch." I slammed the door one last time. She continued to knock, I just walked away.

"Who's at the door?" Alston asked as he sat up on his bed.

"It's someone I don't want to talk to…" I said as I sat down onto my bed listening to Kelli knock on the door. She was such a bitch, I hated her. She thinks we're friends, but she said her parents died just so she could get sympathy…

"Stephen, open up!" She shouted.

"Why should I? want to lie to me some more?" I asked bitterly.

"It just dropped to negative five in here…" Alston said.

Kelli soon chimed in, "You still have a grudge about that?" She was so stupid! Of coarse I did!

"You lied about your parents death! Of course I'm still going to be mad!" I stood up from my bed, Oh how I wanted to kill her. She pissed me off that much.

"Well that was years ago!"

"I don't care!" I sped over to the door and I flung it open almost ripping it from the hinges.

The door hit the wall with a loud crash, "Get away from my dorm!" I snarled.

"You need to calm the hell down!" She yelled.

"No, You need to go away." I glared at her, My eyes must've gotten darker because her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! What the hell!" She shrieked.

"I said, 'Go away'" I said, my voice slightly turning demonic.

She was frozen, She just looked at me. "I…I…Uh…" she stuttered.

"Leave, now." I took a step towards her, she took a step back, she was scared..

"Okay… Don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"I won't if you leave now…" I gave her a stern look.

She listened to my warning and took off running. "Who was that?" Alston asked as he was sitting on his bed.

"Just someone who I went to school with…"

"Was she you friend?"

"I thought she was until I figured out she lied to me." I walked back into the room.

"Oh… What happened?" Alston sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him.

"She lied about her parents." I began as I sat down next to him. "She said that they were dead, but they really weren't/ I found out and I told her off and she moved away… No biggie." He looked at me confused.

"What a bitch." Alston said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it…" I looked at the time on the digital clock that rested on the night stand. It was 6:00 pm, or 6:00 am vampire time.

Alston groaned "Why am I awake!"

"Same reason I am… We had a bitch visit. We both laughed.

It was Saturday, we had plans actually. Today we would just hang out and then tomorrow we would go to the town and go to the mall and stuff like that. Of coarse with me being a royal moroi, I would need four guardians. I mean don't get me wrong, having guardians is cool, but the followed you everywhere… and when I say "everywhere" I mean everywhere.

"Come on, get dressed." I said smacking Alston's knee.

After about 20 minutes we were dressed and ready to go, we were ready to get this day over with. We were going to hang out with Paige and some of her friends. I only really knew one of her friends, Lydia.

We would hand out in Lydia's dorm, since she was royal as well she had one of the bigger dorms, but since all of the royal dorms were filled, I didn't get one…

The air was cold to me, it felt like it was 32 degrees Fahrenheit, but it was actually like 50 degrees Fahrenheit, I guess this whole moroi transformation thing affected my body temperature regulation. Oh well.

"It's cold…" I stated with a shiver.

"It's 50 degrees… How is it cold?" He asked. I guess strimors didn't feel the temperature like moroi did.

"It's just really cold." I saw the royal dorms coming into view "Thank god!"

Alston laughed low "You're insane."

"I am not!" I stopped right in front of the doors, "Okay maybe a little."

"Exactly," Alston said as I opened the door. The lobby was a nice light tan color, the air was warm, decorations everywhere, it gave the room a royal feel..

A small woman was sitting behind the desk in the front "Can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah… we're here to see Lydia Fina." I said as I returned the smile.

"Who are you?" She asked looking down at a student registry.

"I'm Stephen Vandermill and this is Alston Sarantenos" I said and she looked up from the registry.

"Ah yes, right here. You can go through. Don't want any non-students getting through. Have a nice day." She smiles and motioned towards the hallway Lydia's room was in.

"Thanks, you too." I began walking with Alston right behind me.

"Who's going to be here again?" Alston asked as we walked up to the first set of stairs.

"Lydia, Paige, and Lydia's boyfriend." I shrugged and darted up the first flight of stairs, Alston of course was right on my heels.

"I only know Paige… Who's Lydia's boyfriend?"

"I have no idea… Guess we will have to find out." I stated as I knocked on Lydia's dorm door.

The door opened a few seconds later. "Hey I'm glad you could make it!" Lydia said as she looked at us excitedly.

"We don't have lives so… Yeah…" I said with a chuckle as we were ushered into the room. Her room was bigger, I should get one of these rooms. I mean after all, I am a royal moroi. I felt how much Alston didn't want to be there, I guess that was another thing I could do.

"Hey." The skinny black haired boy from my history class said from the far side of the room.

"Hi…" I said questioningly.

"Oh Dylan, This is Christian." She said as her eyes lit up and a smile danced across her face.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I stretched my arm out as I walked towards him, but the gesture wasn't returned. I dropped my hand to my side.

"Christian, don't be mean." Lydia said as she swatted at his arm lightly. "I'm sorry, he's not a people person…" She said directing her attention to me.

"It's fine" I said as I looked at the room some more. I spotted Paige and waved slightly "Hey Paige!"

"Hey" she said with a slight smile. Alston went over to the far corner.

"Why do you always have to be a party pooper?" I asked jokingly as I looked at Alston.

He rolled his eyes "You know I don't like to hang out with people I don't know." He said.

"Listen. Don't get pissy with me, you've been like this since we got here" My mood plummeted.

He sighed "because I came to this school before and I hated it. I knew this was going to happen to you so I figured this was the safest place…"

I looked at everyone else's faces, they were confused. "Long story" I said with a smile.

"Um… Okay." Paige said. "Let's get drunk."

Lydia's eyes widened "Paige… That's not a good idea."

"We'll be fine…" Paige said as she pulled some alcohol out from under the bed.

"Is that bourbon? And absolute?" I asked as my eyes perked up.

"Yeah… You drink?" Paige asked a little confused.

"I have…" I said as I looked around as everyone looked at me. "Hey, I'm no goody-two-shoes." I chuckled.

Alston shook his head "I'm not dragging your ass back to the dorm if you pass out."

Lydia just looked at me and mumbled "Just like Kyle." No one heard except for me. I didn't say anything about it.

"Okay Paige, toss me some absolute." I said. She tossed the full bottle of absolute vodka to me, I caught it quickly and I popped the top off of it. "Thanks." I said.

"Don't O.D and give yourself alcohol poisoning." Lydia said in a paranoid tone.

"If he wants to drink himself to death, let him" Christian blurted out.

I shrugged and took a few sips, Alston rolled his eyes. I began to chug the absolute. The alcohol quickly began coursing through my blood. I kept the bottles coming, the last thing I remember was the third bottle being half gone.

Paste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

Pounding headache, sunlight, and tripled senses. I woke up feeling like a zombie. The night before a blur, what I said, what I done unknown.

"What happened?" I asked groggily and hung-over.

"You got drunk after I told you not to." Alston said, his speaking voice coming through as a yell to me.

"Can you not yell please?" I asked with a semi pleading tone.

"I asked if couldn't get drunk, you're even lucky that I brought you back to the dorm." Alston said a little louder, "Come on, get your lazy ass up and ready."

"Where are we going?" I asked sitting up and the sun came on through the window.

"The mall, remember?" Alston said even louder than before. He did it purposely, again. I know he did.

I sighed lightly. I hated public places, well not all public places, but that's not the point.

"Come on get your lazy ass up!" Alston chucked a pillow hard at me.

I groaned, "I don't wanna!" I yelled slightly.

"Get up!" He ran over and ripped me out of the bed.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"I told you to get up." He walked into the bathroom to get ready.

I mumbled to myself hoping he wouldn't hear "Bastard."

"I heard that!"

I looked at the bathroom door with a 'damn it' expression. "Get. Ready. Now!"

I didn't want to piss him off "I'm workin' on it." I stood up and went towards the dresser, a black pair of 511 Levi skinny jeans. I slid my pajama bottoms down to the floor and stepped out of them. I grabbed a pair of underwear from the top drawer I put them on quickly. My jeans were sitting on the dresser I picked them up. The jean material was tight against my legs. I buttoned them when they reached my waist, I zipped them immediately after.

The water to the shower turned on, I sighed a sigh of relief. My shirt drawer opened with a slight creak, I dove my hand into the shirts and pulled out a tight plain grey tee shirt. I slipped my shirt over my head, The sleeve ended halfway down my bicep and was tight across my torso, it showed off my collar bone, which stuck out like it does when someone is physically fit.

"Ready?" Alston asked as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a plain white tee shirt and jeans. They looked exactly like… Mine. I growled a little.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him. "let me just finish up." I scurried off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

The toothpaste was a delightful mint flavor. After about 2 and a half minutes I spit into the sink. Toothpaste never tasted good when you spit. I did what any other hygienic person would do. I flossed and used mouthwash.

"Come on! You're worse then a girl!" Alston yelled. I growled as his voice ripped through my hung-over mind.

"Dude, I'm going to punch you if you yell one more time." I said with a glare as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"Sorry…" He snickered, "Sort of" he walked down the hallway next to me.

My phone vibrated just then, I pulled it out of my back pocket. It was Anna, a good friend of mine.

"Hey loser." The text message read.

I rolled my eyes and replied "Hey, Ho."

We walked down the hallway some more almost to the doors when my phone vibrated again.

"Woman." the text from Anna read.

I laughed and replied. "Bitch"

"Ho" Anna's next text read.

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile. Anna and I had a love hate friendship. We insulted each other, but yet we knew we meant no harm. I opened the door slowly and looked at Alston, "Wait, it's sunny how are you going to walk out there?" I asked.

He held up his arm and showed me a sliver band around his wrist, "It protects me from the sun."

"Oh okay." I said as we both walked outside, we ran at vampire speed towards the school parking lot making it a little race.

We made it to the school vehicle, it was a nice SUV, it was black and could fit 7 comfortably, but with me being royal, Alberta, Darius, and Guardian Saratan had to come with us, so… It fit 4. Guardian Saratan took up 2 seats because he had really broad shoulders and had very muscular arms, he stood about 6 foot 5 inches, his hair was a deep brunette, his eyes were a dark green, he had a 5 0'colck shadow going on. I needed to stop looking at people.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked Alberta, Guardian Saratan, and Darius.

"You're a royal moroi, strigoi may try to kidnap you." Alberta said.

"Oh… Okay." I said as Darius drove the car down the road at what seemed to be 80 miles per hour.

The ride was silent, I kept my eyes out of the window, the trees thinned and I began to see the city of Richmond coming up. Darius slowed down so he wouldn't draw attention to the car.

We pulled into a parking garage. Darius parked the car on the middle level. This mall was pretty big, it had 4 floors of stores, restaurants, and possible snacks. I licked my lips at the thought of human blood.

The whiff of a close by human hit my nose, it smelled so good. I wanted to bite them so bad.

"Stephen? Is that you?" I heard a girl yell from behind me. It sounded like Anna.

I turned around quick and to my surprise, it was. "Anna!" I yelled, I was glad hang-overs didn't last too long for vampires.

"Hey!" She said as she walked a little faster up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking down at her with a confused look.

"Spring break." She said with a slight smile.

"Right…" I chuckled.

"Lets go Stephen." Alston said from back by the car.

"Sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I said backing up slowly.

"Yeah we should." She nodded.

Anna had dark brown hair, she was about 5 foot 1 inches, her eyes were deep brown color. I used to like her as more than a friend back in middle school, but that changed when high school came along.

"Who was that?" Darius asked in a protective tone.

"A friend of mine, Don't worry." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, just doing my job." he said as we began walking, Alberta was right next to me on my right and Alston was on my left. Darius and Guardian Saratan were behind us.

"I thought I needed 4 guardians." I stated as I looked at Alberta.

"You have 4" she said with a smile. Either she was bad at math or I was going blind.

"There are only three…" I said.

"Alston is one too, He has been training with Darius and Paul while you were sleeping." She said.

I looked at Alston and he smiled, I just shook my head "Thanks Alston, That actually shows that you care about my life." I looked back at Alberta, "Wait, Who's Paul?" I looked at her confused.

"Guardian Saratan." She said as we walked into the mall, It was pretty crowded, people everywhere.

"Oh…" I said. I heard the crying of a child across the mall, probably because they couldn't get the toy they wanted.

"Where to first?" Alston asked.

"Um… HotTopic? I don't know… Where ever" I said with a shrug.

"Then let's go." Alberta said pulling me towards HotTopic "This is my favorite store."

"Okay then." I said as we entered the store, I went over to the graphic band tees, I picked up a few in my size. The jean section was next, I grabbed a few pairs, unsure of what size I was in these. "I'm going to go try these on." I said to Alston and Alberta motioning them to stay put.

I walked into the tiny dressing room area and found a room in the back of the store, I set the jeans and tee shirts down as I shut the door. I went on to pick up a pair of jeans, my back was to the door, I heard a small creak and just thought it was the next room's door.

There was a cold breeze, an arm shot out from behind me grabbing me into a headlock, another covered my mouth so I could scream.

I was dragged out of the dressing room and was going down the hallway backwards, The wall where the mirror had been at the end of the hall was now an archway. I saw Alberta's eyes widen when she saw me, She ran to get the others, but by the time they got to the hallway, I wall began to close back up. The light was gone, The outside world and the people seemed to mean so much right now.

I thrashed around trying to get free, the skin of my captor was pale, almost grey. I knew what was happening at that moment, I was either going to be drained of my life, or I was going to 'die' as they say at the academy when someone turned into a strigoi.

My life was going through my head, I kept thrashing hoping they would let go, I tried to scream. My oxygen was cut off, I could get it to my vital organs, my vision was getting hazy. I felt stairs under my feet, I knew we were going farther under the mall, I wanted to cry, I wanted to beg and plead, but I refused to show weakness.

"Stop moving!" My abductor hissed, their voice was threatening, like how a murderer sounds. I stopped moving, I didn't want to piss them off. I knew what this creature was, they were strigoi, I was moroi… I was going to be lunch.

"We found him." The voice said as they turned me to face the way we were going. It wasn't just one strigoi, there were 10 to 15 red eyed, grey skinned, immortal vampires in front of me.

"The Vandermill Wechsler." One of them said.

"Can we eat him?" The teenage looking boy said.

"James, not now." The woman standing next to him said.

"But, mom…" James said.

"But nothing, you're not going to eat him." The woman said.

"Oh, Ada, stop being so stern" A man said.

"William, you do not boss me around." Ada said.

It then hit me, These three strigoi were Alston's family, his mother, his father, his brother, but where was his sister?

The strigoi holding me in the headlock threw me to the ground, I tensed my body up when they surrounded me. I wanted to get out of here, I thought of one possible way to save myself.

"I know your son!" I shouted towards Ada and William.

They looked at me like I was crazy, "How? He is in Italy!" Ada hissed at me.

"He's not in Italy, He's here, in Richmond, with me, right now, in this mall!" The circle around me was getting smaller.

"Really?" James asked with a slight drop of hope in his voice.

"Really…" I said wishing they would be some what kind and let me go. I wished I was out of there.

My wishes weren't granted, I was ripped up off of the floor, slammed against the rock wall, the bright red eyes of an intimidating strigoi were staring me down, it was the one Paige had killed in my dream.

He began compelling me "This will hurt so much, you will experience the worst pain you've ever felt." I nodded slowly trying not to. His compulsion was a success. He bit into my neck, I screamed as the deeds he said kicked in, the pain filling my body. I tried pushing him off, my body was getting weak, my arms fell to my sides, I couldn't fight anymore… I was as good as dead.

Paste your document here...


	15. Chapter 15

I thought I was dead, I didn't know what happened, I woke up slowly on a stone slab, I sat up quick once I realized where I was, my breathing was a little faster then normal. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't think. "It's okay…" A woman said as she placed her hand onto my shoulder, "You're alright."

"Why am I here?" I asked her as I shook violently.

"Because, we strigoi can't go into the sun, and if we sacrificed you in a ritual we would be able to." She said with a slight smile.

"But why me?"

"Because you're the Wechsler of your family and the spell was put on us by a Wechsler moroi royal 900 years ago."

"What's a Wec… Whatever."

"It's German for changer"

"Oh… But why does it have to be me?" I asked with a saddened look, she seemed to feel slightly saddened as well, but I guess not.

"Because it was done by your family!" She hissed and moved towards me faster then I could think, her black hair hanging in her face, her eyes burning like fire.

The best thing to do would be to shut up, but when did I ever listen to my thoughts? "That's not my fault! I didn't put the damn spell on you!"

I realized what I said, I knew they would all come in and do the ritual, my life was going to end, I could feel it. "You're one rude boy. You know that? We know it wasn't you! Blame your ancestor for saying that the only way to break it is with the Wechsler's blood!" I heard the foot steps of some strigoi coming closer, I wanted to cry, she was in my face with her eyes locked on mine, it felt like she was staring into my soul.

You've done it now… I thought to myself. The door swung open, it was Alston, why was he here? He didn't look right, he looked demonic. " I'm here to perform the ritual." He said in a monotone satanic voice.

"Here he is." The girl motioned to me, she backed away allowing room, I quickly moved towards the wall, my back pressed hard against it.

"Thank you." He snickered slightly, he appeared next to me, my eyes darting quickly to him, he had an old looking dagger in his right hand and a small Victorian bottle with twine around the tip in the other.

"Alston… What are you doing?" I asked as he held the dagger to my throat, the old metal felt cold against my skin.

"Doing what I've needed to do." He slid the dagger across my neck, I whimpered, I felt the cold metal slide through my skin, but it was only the top layer of skin, just enough to make me bleed, he gave me a quick wink as the others walked in. I now knew what he was doing.

I cried out trying to seem like I was in pain, when he let go of me I purposely let my body go limp, I held my breath. I acted dead. I kept one eye open and saw Alston turn around quick, I heard a deep hiss escape his throat, he threw the dagger at the leader of the clan, it hit his chest and went through, he shrieked an unnatural sound, his body doubled over and went pure grey. He was dead.

The others gasped, he pulled out a silver stake from under his shirt. The metal shimmered in the faint light emitted from the torches. "What are you doing?" Ada screamed as she walked into the room. "Alston Sarantenos, put that down!"

He didn't obey, he appeared next to the co-leader and staked her, Guardians Saratan, Perez, and Chivok were in the doorway, They all staked the strigoi guarding the door. James came at me, he slammed my body against the wall, his fangs ripping into my neck, I swung my arm back as far as it could before I shot it forward into his face. He didn't move, he was trying to drain me, I couldn't let him, I remembered that I hadn't practiced the fire element yet, no time better than the present, I focused hard on his feet, the flames soon sparked. James' feet were in flames, he screamed like a little girl letting me go, he hit his shoes with his hands, I snarled an animal like sound. "No one tries to kill me and gets away with it!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Put the flames out! Please!" James cried.

"Why should I!" I yelled down at him.

"Stephen, just do it!" Alston yelled. I sifted through my anger and realized I was killing Alston brother, I quickly stopped. I began to get light headed, my vision going to tunnel vision, I began to see nothing, but a white spot.

I fell back against the wall, I grabbed my forehead. "are you okay?" I heard someone ask me, I couldn't distinguish the voices, they all sounded the same.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. The dagger is made of a metal that will kill a moroi if they try to use magic." I knew who this was, it was Alston, just by the choice of his words.

I began to see less and less of that white spot. My body contracted, I fell to the floor, my senses gone, I was a limp pile on the floor.

I felt myself moving. I heard music, I could feel the belt across my chest, I was in the car. I heard the voices of everyone chattering about what happened, but one voice sound muffled, like I was hearing it through a door. I opened my right eye slowly to look around to see where I was in the car.

"Jinson, you can't ever do that to him again, do you understand?" I heard Alston say.

Who the hell was Jinson? I've never heard of him… It wasn't until I heard him speak, "Alston, calm down, you know I hate not being able to walk in the sun." It was James. His real name was Jinson?

"Is he awake Paul?" I heard Darius ask.

"I don't know…" I heard the muffled voice respond, I felt a slight shake to my body. "Nope, still out…" I was leaning on Guardian Sartan? What the hell world was this? James' name is Jinson, I'm leaning on Guardian Saratan, Jinson was in the car with us… My eyes shot open then, my mind screamed, Jinson is in the car!

I sprang up in a spasmodic jerk, my hair was in my face, I felt hands on my shoulders, I was breathing shallowly and fast, I snapped my body around. I gave Jinson the death glare. I growled low, I wanted to rip his head off. "Calm down…" I felt the hands tightening on my shoulders, I kept growling. I wanted him dead, he tried to kill me.

"Calm down… I only did what I was told… I'm sorry." Jinson said.

"You. Tried. To. Kill. Me!" I screamed. He stared into my eyes, he kept saying 'calm down' over and over, he was compelling me, and it was working. A wave of tranquility rolled over me, I was calm, I didn't want to be, but I was.

"Calm…" Jinson said again.

"I…" I began. "Hate you." I smirked slightly and turned around to face the front again, I sank back into my seat, Guardian Saratan's hands were still on my shoulders, it was awkward at first, but I guess it was for James', or Jinson's safety. I could live with it, his hands were pretty big, they covered my shoulders. It was pretty scary, he could kill me with one punch, but I knew he wouldn't. At least I hope he wouldn't.

I just sat there staring ahead, I kept quiet listening to everyone else. They were still talking about what happened. Darius was driving down the road pretty quick, we reached the school in no time. We parked the car, it was already dark, but when we all got out, there seemed to be more guards then usual. One of the guards came up to Alberta and Darius, They were saying something about missing students. I immediately remembered my dream the first night I was here. Paige, Jason, Jesse, Kurt, and Christian were the missing students. I bolted over to Alberta, Darius, and the other guardian. "I know who the missing students are." I blurted out.

"Then who?" Alberta asked.

"Paige, Jason, Jesse, Kurt, and Christian. They're in Charlottesville." I said.

"How do you know that?" Darius asked.

"I, uh… Just trust me. I'll explain later…" I said with a smile, the three guardians looked at me with a look of confusion. "Stop looking at me like that and go." I said as I motioned my hands towards the car bending my knees making my whole body go with the motion, they didn't move. "and go…" I said as I did the motion again. I sighed when they didn't move, I probably looked like a loon. "Just go!" I yelled as I pushed Alberta and Darius towards the car.

"Quit your pushing, we're going." Alberta snapped as we got to the car.

"Yeah, really." Darius said.

I looked back at the other guardian, "You, lets go." I smiled and turned back to Darius and Alberta, "I know."

The three guardians hopped into the car, Darius was driving, "Where do we know where to go?" He asked.

"Just, You'll know. Trust me." I smiled. "Now really, go."

"Okay…" Darius started, "Paul, watch after him until we're back, you too Alston." He said as he pulled away.

"So, what's first?" Jinson asked as I sped back over to the group.

"Making it so I don't want to kill you." I said with an evil smirk.

"What'd I do wrong?" He asked.

"You tried to kill me, that's what." I heard footsteps coming up behind me, I didn't know who it was, I didn't know if I should attack or not.

"Hey guys." I noticed the pitch in the voice, it was Tatiana.

"Hey…" I said as I turned around slowly. "Not to be rude, but why are you out here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"What, I can't walk around outside of campus? Is it because I'm not royal like you that I can't be out here?" She asked with an attitude.

"It's not that, it's just… Get back in the shield, okay?" Guardian Saratan said with authority.

"Yes, sir…" She said as she made her way over to the gates with a spring in her step.

"She's annoying." Jinson said.

"Be nice." I said turning to him.

"Sorry, that word isn't currently in my vocabulary." He said with a smirk.

"Keep it up and you won't know which way is up." I threatened.

My eyes darkened, I could see it in Jinson's expression, he knew. I hurt him before, and I'd gladly hurt him again, well when Alston wasn't around.

"Get back into the school grounds." Guardian Saratan demanded.

"Okay, Guardian Saratan." I said as we all walked through the gates and into the shield to protect from Strigoi.

"Please, call me Paul." He said with a smile.

"Okay, Paul." I noticed Jinson wasn't with us, he was outside the gates, "What's wrong?"

"I can't pass…" Jinson said with a saddened look.

"No… He didn't, did he?" Alston said as he went over to the gate.

"He did…" Jinson frowned.

"Did what?" I asked concerned, Paul and I shared the same expression as Jinson stood outside of the shield unable to pass through.

Paste your document here...


	16. Chapter 16

Paul and I looked at each other again confused. "What did who do?" I asked again a little louder.

"Our father turned me full strigoi… Along with our mother and sister." Jinson said with another frown.

"Why would he do that?" I wanted to know more, I knew nothing of Alston and Jinson's family, I needed to know.

"He's just twisted… Let's put it that way." Alston said.

"Oh… Okay." I said knowing there was more.

"Come on… Let's get you back to your dorm, I'll have to see if Jinson is okay with not hurting anyone on campus." Paul said leading me towards my dorm.

"But…" I said fighting trying not to move.

"But nothing." He picked me up and slung me over his left shoulder.

"So not fair!" I yelled as I kicked. I punched his back. "Put me down!"

"Stop kicking, You're gonna kick me in the face." He said as he restrained my feet. "And you're not hurting me by punching me."

I got a good idea, but I knew it would get me in deep trouble. "Put me down please…" I said as nicely as I could.

"When I get you back to your dorm." He said as we got closer to my dorm, my face turned bright red. I'm glad he couldn't see it.

"Okay…" I said, my voice a little shaky. I need to stop liking people, I really do. I saw that we were in the hallway leading to my dorm section, I laughed lightly to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"No reason… Just a case of the laughs is all…" I said hoping he would leave it at that.

"Um… Okay." He said as he opened the door to my dorm. He walked in, I was still slung over his shoulder. I then saw the ceiling, he set me down on my bed, thoughts of what could happen next filled my mind, I then shook them away. He smiled at me.

No Stephen, don't do it! My mind threw at me. "Um…" I began, "No, never mind."

"No, say what you were going to…" He said sternly as he sat on my bed next to me.

"It's stupid, it's nothing really." I said with a slight smile.

"It's obviously something."

"Are you gay or something, you're sending off those vibes…" I said quickly, I wanted to punch myself in the face, it was dumb to ask that.

"Um, I'm actually not sure…" He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing… I'm just go to sleep…" I said turning over to face the wall.

"Tell me first…" He demanded.

I tried to act asleep, but he saw right through it, "Well, I like you… Anyway, good night." I said as I pulled the covers back and shimmed my way under them.

His eyes widened when he looked at me, "That was unexpected."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's alright… I just… I sort of feel the same."

I sat up quick "What?" I said a little louder then wanted.

"Yeah… Anyway, good night." He stood up slowly and walked towards the door.

I frowned, I didn't want him to leave, but if he stayed it'd feel a little awkward. "Can you, um… stay?" I seemed to have caught him off guard, he stood there not knowing what to say.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Well, I'm still a little jumpy from before, and well I'd feel safer with a guardian in the room." I smiled knowing my lie would work.

"Oh, then I guess I can…" He shrugged and walked back over. He sat on the bed making the mattress get an indent.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, I did actually feel safer, but I wasn't going to tell him the real reason.

"It's not a problem." He smiled at me, I turned towards the wall and closed my eyes. I wondered how long he'd stay.

I started to fall asleep, the blankets curled tight around me, Guardian Saratan at the foot of the bed. I slipped into a dream, a dream of darkness, nothingness, it was a dark room, nothing was there. That soon changed, I was reliving before… The strigoi, the kidnapping, everything. I wanted to wake up, I knew that I'd only been asleep for a few minutes, but I wanted to be awake.

I felt my body shaking, the nightmare started to fade, my body jolted and my eyes shot open, I clung to the closet thing to me which was an arm, that freaked me out more, I released it and pushed myself towards the wall, my back pressed hard against it. It was only Paul. "it's okay, calm down…" He said to me holding his hands up calmingly.

My heart felt like it was going to explode, I was shaking. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I could even talk. I just sat there with a blank face. "Stephen?" Paul waved his hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I snapped out of it slowly, "Uh? Oh… Yeah, I'm fi- fine." My voice was still a little shaky, I hope he wouldn't notice. I looked over at the clock; it said 11:50 am.

"You're lying…" He said sternly. He knew, He knew I was okay… What would I say happened?

"You're right, I just had a nightmare, I'm fine, really." I smiled slightly hoping he would give up trying to figure this out.

"Want to talk about it? That usually makes it-" he started.

I didn't want to talk about it, I quickly shot out "No." before he even finished the sentence. I hated talking about things, it made me seem weak, or that's what I thought anyway…

"You sure?" He asked as he moved a little closer, he wore a worried look like a human wore clothes. He was about a foot away from me at this point. My heart was still trying to calm itself from the scare, but with him getting closer, it started to get faster. If I was hooked up to a heart monitor it would be sky rocketing off of the charts.

"I'm- I'm positive…" I said with a slight smile, I tried to force my heart rate down, but with every attempt it made it worse. He leaned in more, his face was getting closer, was he trying to scare me into talking or was he going to kiss me? I didn't know, I moved my head back trying to get away, but the wall was there. I swore under my breath at it.

My swearing was cut off, I felt skin against my lips, he kissed me, my eyes widened almost flying from their sockets. I pushed his face away, I mean it was nice and all, but my nerves had a mind of their own. "What… Why- why did you kiss me?" I asked almost yelling.

He looked at me with a small smile. "I said I liked you and well, there's your proof." He winked at me slightly.

My mind went blank, I felt as if I died in my sleep and ended up in some alternate reality. I felt as if I was in a movie, or on the show "Punked". I stared at him blankly, I wanted him to do it again, but I thought that'd be a little awkward… My heart said yes, my brain, well… It was out to lunch. "I don't think that was enough proof…" I realized what I said and pulled my lips into my mouth and I clamped my teeth down on them.

"It wasn't?" He said with a slight smile, I knew what we were doing was wrong, but it just felt so right. He moved slowly not wanting to startle me or something, his lips soon found mine, my head was against the wall, I had no way of moving. He moved his hands to my waist, I felt him move me forward and laying me on my back, his tongue found its way into my mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle, I felt my body relaxing at his touch, his lips moved down to my jaw line and then to my neck, he bit my neck a little sending me over the edge. His lips moved back to mine and clothes started coming off, first the shoes, then the socks. Shirts followed soon after as did the pants and underwear. He kissed down my body, when his lips reached my waist I was completely under his control, he had me then and there. This moment couldn't have gotten any better.

Paste your document here...


	17. Chapter 17

Paste your docu

I woke up and looked across the room at the empty bed where Alston should be, I began thinking of what happened last night, I began to believe that it was just a dream and I was still a virgin. That was when I felt an arm across my waist, I looked down at it and noticed that it was Paul's arm. I sighed and knew that it happened…

"Good morning." Paul said with a kiss to my shoulder.

I jumped slightly being startled by his sudden talking, "Morning." I said slowly and un-sure if what happened was in fact real or not, maybe I was in fact dreaming, maybe none of this ever happened.

"That was amazing." He said as he moved onto his elbow, I looked back at him a little. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh, yeah… It was a little unexpected too…" I said with a slight smile, "but we can't tell anyone, okay? It'd get you fired and it would get me expelled." He nodded slowly.

He began to sit up more, "I should probably get dressed…" He said as he made his way off of the bed, I grabbed my underwear off of the floor and slid them on under the covers, I watched as he went into the bathroom to get ready and make it look like nothing happened.

I laid there looking at the ceiling thinking about it, it was so unreal. I hated how I couldn't tell anyone, it sucked… Not even Hannah could know. Shit Hannah, I forgot to call her. Stupid, how could you forget to call your best friend! My mind was yelling at me.

"Here's the plan" Paul said from the bathroom "I'll say that I was here to make sure you didn't die or freak out, and I stood outside…"

"Good plan, but how does that explain the messed up bed?" I asked.

"Rough night sleep?" He said with a chuckle as he came out of the bathroom, he shaved and was clean cut looking. It was pretty nice.

"Okay, That's a good excuse" I nodded slowly.

"I should probably go see if Darius and Alberta are back yet." Paul said as he walked towards me.

I watched him closely, his every movement registering with my eyes. "Alright." I said as he kissed my forehead.

He made his way towards the door I smiled and he left. I laid back into my pillows. The world went black, I couldn't see anything. "is he dead?" A voice asked.

"No he's not dead, he's just sleeping." Another voice said.

What the hell was going on? Was that in fact a dream or was it reality and I just fell back asleep? I opened my right eye slowly to see Hannah and her mom standing over me. I jumped at the sight of them. "What- what are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"It's a holiday break… Did you forget or something?" Hannah asked with a chuckle.

"Right, it is… Um, not to be rude, but how do you get in here?"

Hannah's mom kissed Hannah's forehead and mumbled something to her and left, Hannah looked at me with a smile. "He let us in, we got here at about noon." Noon? They got here at noon and Paul and I had sex after noon… It was a dream, I was a little disappointed, but at the same time, I was happy.

Hannah looked at me funny as my expression was blank. "Hello?" Hannah asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking… Sorry." I smiled as I peered at her confused face.

"You… Were thinking?" She started "Oh my god stop the press, Stephen was thinking!" She laughed, as did Paul.

"Oh shut up." I smiled slightly as Paul stood up.

"I'm going to check on Alston and Jinson… Excuse me." He said as he left the room.

"He's hot." Hannah said with a big goofy grin.

"Yeah he is." I said with a chuckle and a smile.

"Oh my god! You have a man crush!" Hannah shrieked with a giggle.

"Not a 'man crush' just a crush, ya loser." I said with a laugh.

She looked at with an expression of slight curiosity "Why are you whiter? Have you been inside too much?"

"What? No…" I said with my eyes darting to the wall behind her trying to not make eye contact.

"Are you some sort of vampire now or something?" She asked.

What? She knew? How the hell did she know? God damn it I'm screwed! "Wh-What? Are you on drugs?" I stuttered out.

"I was kidding, damn… Don't be so serious." She sighed and shook her head.

"Hannah, there's something I need to tell you…" I began.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." She said

"I am a… A… A vampire…" I waited for her to call me insane.

"Don't be silly, no you're not." She laughed.

"I'm being serious, look." I opened my mouth and showed her the fangs.

"Those are fake." She stated

"No they aren't, Here watch." I said as I began making fireballs from my hands, the sizzled up and went out, it was like a mini fireworks show.

"Oh my god… How did you do that?"

"I'm a vampire, that's how."

"But I thought vampires were red-eyed, pale, sparkly and couldn't do what you just did…"

"You've read Twilight one too many times." I said.

"Shut up, it's a good book." She said with a punch in my direction

"I have one thing that will prove it to you, Get up." I said with a hand motion telling her to do so.

"Um, okay?" She said as she stood up

"Get on my back," I said as I turned around squatting a little so she could.

"What is this going to prove?" She asked.

"Just get on!" I hissed.

"Okay, Okay, jeez." She said as she hopped up onto my back. "So what does this prove?"

"Hold on tight." I said as I took off out of the open window, my feet hit the ground with out making a sound, I ran at full speed down the campus. Having vampire speed was amazing.

I heard Hannah scream as I ran down campus, she hid her face in my neck scared. "Slow down!" She yelled.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked as I headed back towards the dorm.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Now can we stop?" She pleaded.

I jumped back through my window before she even finished, "Stop what?" I asked as I stood in the middle of my dorm.

"Stop, run- oh you ass!" She yelled when she took her face out of my neck.

I chuckled "You asked me to stop, and I'm psychic so I kind of knew…" I shrugged and she slid off my back.

"That was… Amazing!" She said with so much excitement I thought she was bound to explode.

"Why thank you." I said with a smile, "Oh and as long as you're here, I'll see if you can stay with my friend Paige, she doesn't have fangs like me, she's half human, well I am too, but that's a different story… Anyway, she only eats human food and what not." I said as I pulled out my phone and realized that She was still in Charlottesville. I sighed, "Never mind, you're staying here…"

"Um, okay…" She said with a shrug and a look of slight confusion.

I smiled at her and I held my hand out for Hannah's things, she handed them to me and I threw them over to Alston's bed. She flailed her arms at me unable to speak. "Shush." I said. She pouted and walked over and started unpacking.

"So, how long have you been? um… You know…" She asked with a slight giggle.

"We aren't a thing, It's a long story okay?" I said with a sigh not wanting to tell her the story and having to relive it.

"Please… I have time." She turned around and started doing the puppy eye bit that I taught her.

I sighed and looked at her "Fine, but you owe me." I started telling her the story of the mall and how I was carted away, how I almost died. I pretty much told her everything. It was like old times again.

Her jaw dropped when I got to the dream, Yes I told her about the dream, but not too detailed… I hope.

"Oh my god! No way!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah… Anyway," I began again, "Then you showed up, he left and here we are…" I smiled lightly as I felt my face get hotter.

"You horny teenager!" She managed to laugh out.

"Oh shut up." I said before a I heard a knock on the door, I looked at it quickly wondering who could be knocking.

I raced over to it and opened it seeing Darius, Alston, Jinson, and Paul; their expressions were a mixture of sadness and anger.

ment here...


	18. Chapter 18

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Alberta?" I asked quickly, Hannah stood behind me wondering the same, I could sense it.

"Jason and Alberta are dead…" Alston said in response.

My expression went blank, I felt my body go into a hollow state, I felt empty… Granted I didn't know them that well, but it was still a shock and heartbreaking. "Are they like no life dead or Strigoi dead?"

"No life dead." Darius said as I motioned them in.

"Well, that sucks." Hannah blurted out, I shot her a glare trying to tell her to shut up.

"Who's this?" Jinson asked as his eyes brightened and he sped over to her side ready to bite.

"Jinson, bite her and so help me god, I will stake you so hard you won't have a chance to scream." I growled out, my eyes a blistering red.

"What do you mean 'bite her'?" Hannah exclaimed.

Jinson's eyes were locked on her neck, I had to get her away from him, "Hannah come over here, quickly." She was visibly scared so I knew she wasn't going to hesitate.

Jinson let out a sigh, "You just had to take my dinner away, didn't you."

My lip curled and I snarled "She's not your dinner! She's my best friend and you're not going to get your filthy little hands on her!"

Alston, Darius, and Paul stood in between us, they were blocking my view, I couldn't examine where I was going to hit. "So, she's human." Paul stated.

Sarcasm was lacing my tone slowly "No… She's a magical unicorn."

"No need for the attitude." Paul said, His face showed that I just hurt him. I had to reassure him.

Darius and Alston turned around to face Jinson, "Now, you will not feed on anyone in this school, got it?" Darius said, I looked at Paul and gave him a wink mouthing 'sorry'.

He nodded slow and Hannah nudge my back with a slight giggle. I then had to know how the others were, "Where are Paige, Jesse, Kurt, and Christian?" I asked actually kind of worried that they weren't okay.

"They're fine, they're in their dorms." Darius said as he faced Jinson.

"So, Jason and Alberta are dead?" A frown slid across my lips as it set in.

Paul nodded slowly, a frown that mirrored mine was over his face.

"This sucks!" I yelled as I sat on the floor. "I was just beginning to tolerate Alberta."

"But, Stephen…" Hannah said as she came down to the floor as well, she whispered in my ear "Can't you see the dead?" She asked.

"Oh my god… I totally forgot!" I perked up immediately. "It doesn't suck! Never mind, false alarm." I said with a smile.

Everyone looked at me funny, like I was some insane killer. "Why are you happy about that?" Darius asked, Alston knew because I could see the expression on his face.

"Well, remember how I said I knew they were in Charlottesville? Well, I see the future and I can talk to the dead." I waited for Darius and Paul to cart me off to the nurse, or psych ward.

"Stephen, you have to talk to Paige, soon." Darius said with a slightly surprised expression.

"Um, okay…" I said, "But, why?" I asked.

"Just do it okay?" He said sternly

"Okay, okay…" I said putting my hands up like 'dude calm down'.

"We should go check on them, shouldn't we?" Alston asked, him being a guardian was being quite a drag, he was never around.

"Yes we should." Darius said and Paul nodded.

"Jinson, behave!" Alston yelled in a whisper.

"I will, Jeez. You act like I'm going to eat them." He said with a dark chuckle.

Alston rolled his eyes and followed Darius out, Paul stayed behind, he looked at me and walked closer offering a hand to help me up, he slipped a note into my hand as he did. Hannah looked at me and I did the same, Jinson didn't even care.

"What's it say?" Hannah whispered in my ear.

I looked at her "let me open the damn thing first." I growled out.

"okay, calm down…" She said with a tone of slight apology.

I unfolded the note, it was short and to the point, it read:

"Stephen,

How would you like to go to dinner Friday night with me… It could be a little "date" or whatever… Just let me know

Paul Saratan"

I folded it quick before Hannah could read it, or so I thought. She nudged me and I gave her a glare, "Don't even." I said bluntly.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun." She said with a giggle.

I looked up and saw that Jinson was gone "Fuck! He's gone! You stay here, lock yourself in the bathroom with some silver and a sun lamp."

"Where the hell am I going to get a sunlamp?" Hannah asked as she stood up scared, it was written all over her face.

"The closet, don't ask just do it!" I snarled as she locked herself in the bathroom. I had to go find him and stop him before he did something stupid.

Paste your document here...


	19. Chapter 19

I heard a few screams. They were from down the hall I knew it had to be something Jinson had done. I crept silently around the corner to find no one there, I bit my lip and scratched my head "now where the hell did that bastard go." I asked myself out loud.

The halls were filled with shrieks of terror and pain, but I couldn't see anyone. It wasn't until I heard the shrill high-pitched voice of Tatiana's ring out in a cry for help. I didn't really know her, but it was the right thing to do.

I burst out into a sprint as I raced through the halls trying to find where she was, "Shit, I don't hear her anymore. She's dead…" I said as I rounded the corner of one of the halls. I saw Jinson at the far end, his eyes a fire red, I stopped in my tracks as I noticed a body on the floor next to him, my heart sank, I knew who it was; I just could bring myself to accept it.

It was Tatiana.

"What did you do?" I shouted at Jinson as a small devious smirk spread across his lips.

"I did something that should've been done when Alston arrived." It was those words that I realized something, Alston was using me… He knew that the shield would be down around the school during the day… He used me to get into the school! That bastard!

A growl flew from my lips, it ricocheted around the walls, I snarled as I took off and ended up in front of Jinson, I was so pissed that I didn't notice that Tatiana was no longer on the floor. "So you killed her?" I shouted in Jinson's face, Granted I didn't like Tatiana at all, but it was still messed up.

"Oh no… I didn't kill her." with those words I was quickly pinned to the wall, my head hit hard, I my vision went black for a second or two, it was Tatiana. Her normally tan skin pale like death, her eyes were bright red, just like Jinson's. I was shaking on the inside, I was composed and ready to defend myself, or so that's what my face said.

I stared in disbelief, the last person that I would expect to be turned into a strigoi, is now one… Was this a nightmare? I didn't know what was real anymore.

The only thing I could do was light her on fire. That was my only defense. So I had no choice. I focused on the bottom of her pants, they lit like a candle, I smiled my own devious grin. She screamed and let go of me, she tried to put herself out, of coarse Jinson was a little pansy bitch and he ran away. I growled a little as he did, but I turned back to the burning newborn strigoi in front of me, I made the fire burn bigger, she screamed and begged, I didn't listen… She was dead to me, well to any dhampir or moroi she was dead.

Her body was engulfed with flames as she stopped moving and screaming, I smiled, I was proud, my first kill. I took my iPod out of my pocket, I put of the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon5 as I walked away bopping my head and body to the beat with a big smile on my face, I was proud.

I threw my hands in the air as I waved like a lunatic as I danced like nobodies business. Kelli walked up just then and I didn't notice until she spoke "what the hell are you doing?"

I stopped and turned the music off, I looked at her, her blonde hair was tied back in ponytail, her blue eyes had dark circle under them. "I just killed a strigoi, and are you tired? You look like you haven't slept in days"

"you… Who did you kill?" She asked as she looked at me a little scared.

"You know that girl Tatiana? Yeah well she was turned in the school and I killed her." I said with a shrug.

"how the hell did she get turned in the school?" She shrieked.

"The wards are down I guess. I don't know…" I shrugged again as I stared at Kelli a little, he expression went to one of slight happiness.

"I hated that bitch." She blurted out.

I was shocked at her choice of words "You did?" I asked with a tone of pure curiosity.

"Yeah, we were friends when I first came here then we both liked the same guy and well, I got the guy and she started bad mouthing me and well, let's just say, I suffocated her ass a little." She giggled. Kelli was an air user.

"Nice…" I said holding up my hand for a high-five. She gleefully slapped my hand.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" She asked with a small sign of hope on her face.

"I guess it does. I just hope it doesn't end like last time." I said with a slight chuckle and an over dramatic head twitch sending my hair to the side of my face, she laughed again.

"You were always so dramatic, But that's why were 'friends'… Right?" she asked with a little smile.

"Right." I nodded. "Now lets go celebrate!" I shouted as I took my headphones out of my iPod and cranked the volume all the way up, "Moves Like Jagger" was still playing so I started it over, I bopped to the beat with Kelli at my side doing the same, I was glad her and I were friends again.

"What is there to celebrate?" Kelli asked as she watched me bop around.

"Hurricane bitch is destroyed!" I laughed loudly. Kelli laughed with me and she began bopping with me, she began telling me a story about how Tatiana was talking shit behind my back and how she was telling people lies and starting rumors. Killing her was getting more and more beneficial.

"So what's the story of why there's a burnt body in here?" Kelli asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it, I got this." we rounded the corner and the side of my head hit something, something that felt like a brick wall, it was Paul and Darius. I mouthed "shit" as I looked up, they were visibly mad that we were in the hallways seeing as they put the school on lockdown.

"What are you two doing out here?" Darius asked with his usual look of plain seriousness.

"We, uh… I…" I couldn't think of a story quick enough, they came on both sides of us. Paul grabbed the sides of my arms and picked me up, Darius did the same to Kelli, I had a sour pout on my face at how I was now in trouble and off to the principal's office.

We arrived moments later, Paul set me down in the chair in front of Principal Kirova. She was an old woman, about 67, her salt and pepper hair was tied back into a bun, her lips were a straight line as she looked at Kelli and myself. "What did you two do?"

"They were in the hallways after lockdown, ma'am." Darius said, I frowned and let out the lowest possible growl.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? Are you two that foolish?" Kirova asked as she stood up a little.

"If it wasn't for me you'd have a strigoi on the school grounds! I killed one, that's why I was in the hallways! Jinson Sarantenos turned Tatiana Colonna and well, she attacked me and I killed her!" I hissed out as I stood up into a full standing position, my hands slammed onto the mahogany desk in front of me.

Paul and Darius pulled me back and slammed me into the chair, they stood there holding me down, "Well, seeing as we have no proof that you did… I will have to give you academic suspension."

"I can show you where she is. Just let me go and I'll show you. Please… Just let me." I cried out.

"He's telling the truth…" Kelli blurted out as she twirled her hair on her finger.

"Let him show us." Kirova said, Paul and Darius let me go.

"Can you run?" I asked Kirova.

"Can I run… You're talking to the best runner of my graduating class. I went to human school…" She laughed out.

"Good." I said as I took off out of the door, all four of them on my heels. We swerved around the halls and towards the place were Tatiana's charred body was, her face wasn't burnt though so her red eyes were open.

"See! I told you." I said as I pointed at the body.

"I guess you weren't lying…" Paul said as his lips curled up into a smile.

"You know you're not allowed to use magic on school grounds." Darius always had to put a damper on the party.

"Well you've proven that Moroi royalty can defend themselves, good job. Now, we need to get you the mark of a strigoi killer." Kirova said obviously proud.

"He can't get the Molija, it's against everything." Darius was always for the rules and crap.

"Is it like a tattoo?" I asked.

"It's one of these" Paul said as he turned around showing me his neck, it had two Molija marks and one that was clearly different.

"You've killed three?" I asked not knowing what the other meant, I was a little curious.

"No that one is the promised mark, it means I graduated from guardian school…" He said as he turned around to face me.

"Ah, okay… Then I don't want them… I don't want a tattoo, I don't want to be marked as a killer…" I frowned a little.

"It's a great honor to get one." Kirova said with a smile.

"Fine, but I'm not putting it on my neck, I will have it on my shoulder blade. No where else." I said sternly, I knew I would get what I wanted, I was the last Vandermill heir that could take the throne seeing as my grandparents were too old and my aunt and uncles weren't into being royal.

"That can be arranged." Kirova said as a smile spread through her as well.

"Perfect." I said gleefully.

Kirova and Darius left, Paul stayed with Kelli and I. he looked at me for a long while "Can I help you?" I asked as I noticed his gaze was locked on me.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him, his lips planted themselves on mine, Kelli gasped and my eyes widened before I sank into the warmth of his lips. They felt perfect against mine, like this was meant to be. We kissed for what felt like not enough time, but in fact it was at least a minute or so.

When he released me, I looked at him as my cheeks flushed a bright pink. I looked over at Kelli and she gave me a thumbs up. She was happy to have a bisexual friend I guess. "What… what was that for?" I asked turning back to look at Paul.

He smiled as he noticed my shock, it wasn't until what he said next that really got me in a surprise. "I know it's against the rules and all, but you know… You're like a magnet and I'm the metal, I'm attracted to you, and I clearly see you feel the same and I was wondering if you would like to go steady or something…" He rubbed the back of his neck obviously not having much experience with dating, my eyes flashed up to his face, his deep green eyes met mine, I bit my lip before a small nod.

He grabbed me again and embraced my body against his, I caught Kelli's gleeful jump out of the corner of my eye, she was clearly happy.

Paste your document here...


	20. Chapter 20

With the end of the school year nearing, only a few days left. 2 to be exact. It was the time of the year for Royal Moroi to be assigned guardians for the summer. With Paul and I being together, I hoped I would get him, but at the same time I didn't… If he got distracted and was killed, I would be devastated.

"Mr. Vandermill, your guardians shall be Guardian Saratan and Guardian Chivok" Coach Davins announced as we all sat in the gym. No one knew that Paul and I were together and I was glad for that.

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to the edge of the gym with Darius and Paul, I leaned against the wall as I watched everyone else getting their summer guardians. "Now, where will we be?" Darius asked me.

"We're staying in my family's estate in West Virginia. I know the way, there's a limo out front of the school waiting for us anyway." I said back slightly bummed that I had to have sir party pooper as my guardian.

The words rang out as Coach Davins said them "These guardians for you soon to be seniors are your permanent guardians for after you graduate."

Shit. I have to be stuck with buzz kill the rest of my life? I was okay with Paul being my guardian, but Darius… Damn it, this sucked. "Oh joy." I said sarcastically.

"Oh it's not that bad." Paul said with a slight chuckle. He and I both knew that nothing would be going on with Darius around.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I ducked out of the doors behind us, of course Darius and Paul were right behind me. "Stay there, please… I just need to go do something, okay?"

"No, with what happened last time, you can't go running around campus with out one of us, We don't need you being turned by Jinson." Darius began. "Chose one of us to go with you."

I immediately knew who I'd choose, "come on Paul, Sorry Darius, but he's bigger then you, Strigoi are more intimidated by him then you. Hence why Jinson was never relaxed when he is. Sorry."

"True, he is the better choice. I'll just be here then." Darius replied. Wow, he was quick to give in.

"Okay, so… Where are you going?" Paul asked as we headed towards the royal dorms.

"You'll see." I said looking back with a flirty smirk. Darius and the others were out of sight by this time, I turned around and stopped, I kissed Paul lightly on the lips as he stopped right behind me. His lips were as warm as they were the other night, I felt the sparks fly through my body, it was wonderful, I felt so alive.

I pulled back from the kiss with a smile. His expression changed to one of lust and want, I knew me teasing him was working. It was great.

We entered the dorm lobby quickly. The secretary smiled at us as we passed. I shot her a little smile as I rounded the corner towards the stairs. I hurried up the stairs laughing a little as Paul was right behind me, He caught up to my easily, We reached my floor and he latched his arms around me and pulled me to him, he lips crazed my neck. "Gotcha." He said with a playful chuckle.

I tried to wriggle free. Success. I darted down the hall and into my room, I bit my lip seeing him come in and closing the door. He inched towards me, I breathed slowly. Our lips met, the same sparks flaring, I snaked my arms around his neck holding them there tight, his arms went around my waist and he picked me up as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled before he set me on the bed and leaned over me. This felt like my dream, I knew what was going to happen next, I just laid there kissing his with so much passion, our kisses became a little rougher.

His hands trailed there way up my sides bringing my shirt with them. My shirt flew to the floor quick after I allowed him to remove it. His was next. His muscular body was amazing, even more amazing then it was in my dream. Our clothing came off slowly, each piece fluttering to the ground as we kissed. His skin felt so warm against me, I felt him press his body against mine with a little more force. I knew this was it, I was going to loose my virginity. Yeah Paul and I have only been dating about a week or 2, but this felt so right, I was glad Hannah was bunking with Paige right now. It was then when I felt something I've never felt before. And then it was all a haze.

We laid there in my bed for a good 10 minutes after before I even thought about going back to the gym. "That was amazing…" I finally said as I turned to face him, his arm was draped over my middle. I pecked his lips lightly.

"That it was… I'm glad it was with you." He said to me, wait was he a virgin too? It wasn't possible. A 23 year old good looking man couldn't be a virgin.

"Wait… You were a virgin too?" I asked being really curious.

"Yeah… I was waiting for that special someone and you were him." He said as he kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up, I was blushing at how sweet that was. He was such a charmer.

There was a knock on the door. "Stephen? Are you okay? I didn't see you at the gym… They said you went somewhere." It was Hannah… I knew she would squeal, but she couldn't see me naked. I opened the drawer next to my bed and found a pair of my sweatpants in there.

I jumped out of bed and Paul slapped my ass playfully and whispered, "Now I literally tapped that." I held back a laugh as I put my sweats on. I ran over to the door and opened it a little.

"Uh-yeah… I wasn't feeling too great so I left… I'm headed back there now to get Darius." I said. With that I heard Paul grab his clothes and hurry into the bathroom quietly.

"No need… He's coming up now." She said with a smile.

"Okay…" Shit. Hopefully he wouldn't find out. I closed the door as Hannah left and ran over to my bed, I made it at the awesome vampire speed I had, I was just finishing straightening the pillows as Darius walked in.

"Where's Paul?" He asked as he looked at me curiously.

"Bathroom. I was just straightening up, I forgot to make my bed this morning." I said with a slight chuckle as I slapped the side of my head "forgetful me."

Darius knew something was up, but he didn't want to say anything. I hope. "Okay. Just checking to make sure you didn't die." he began. "Now what took you so long? Did you get lost?" He asked joking around.

"uh, no. I stopped by the feeder room first and had a little snack before I came here." I lied out.

"Uh-huh… I see." Paul walked out of the bathroom, I looked over at him and Darius like 'oh shit' Paul's shirt was backwards… My brain was slapping me right now.

"What did you two do?" Darius asked as he looked between us.

"Nothing" We both said in unison.

"I know you two did something… Now what was it." Darius glared at me, It actually scared me. I had no choice to tell him the 'truth'

"We played strip poker. I won." I was lying a lot today.

"Uh-huh… I see. Well you know poker isn't allowed on campus. Now get back to the ceremony. Now." Darius said to me, Paul nodded in agreement with him. I could tell that he only did that because he didn't want to get in trouble for what we did.

"Alright… I'm going, I'm just going to grab Hannah and bring her too." I said as I headed out of the room, I ran down the hall to Hannah and Paige's dorm. I banged on the door "Hey, come on we're going back to the party!"

Hannah opened the door "Calm yourself. I'm coming!" I stopped right before my next hit got her in the face.

"Sorry. We need to celebrate one last time before the last day of school!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go. I'll follow you." she said, Paul and Darius appeared next to me as I turned around, I jumped slightly at the surprise.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" I slapped both of their arms as they made room for Hannah to join us. They both laughed lightly like they were going to do something… Next thing I know they both pick me up by my elbows and begin carrying me "Hey! Pit my down!" I shouted. Hannah giggled; as usual. "Not funny. Put me down now!"

"No, we can't trust you to not run away again." Paul said as he looked at me, he winked a little. I kind of liked this, it was fun.

I sighed all dramatic, I frowned as we went down the stairs towards the front doors "You know, I do have two legs that work!" I yelled, the glass of water from the lobby desk shattered and the water his Darius as we went past it.

"Hey!" Darius shouted as he wiped the water from his face. I laughed at how much power I had.

I looked over at him calmly "Are you going to let me go now?" I asked with a slight frown allowing my eyes to do the puppy dog thing they always did when I wanted something that no one has ever been able to resist.

Until now. "No" Darius and Paul said in unison. Damn it!

Hannah laughed hard "You're such a bad boy" She began "You have to be carried." she teased.

Paul reached back and grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, he put her over his free shoulder. I laughed back sarcastically "look who's being carried now."

"Both of you stop." Darius chimed in as we made our way down the pathway outside. I didn't even notice we left the building until I looked at the trees.

I had a way out. "ouch! You're hurting me!" I screamed as I wriggled, I was always a good actor. "You're hurting me!" I cried out in fake pain of coarse.

A few seconds after they let me go, I fell to the ground and tried to cover myself to make it more convincible. It worked. Paul set Hannah down and he threw his coat over me. "Better? You can't see us now" he asked.

I screamed again and then went silent, I stood up quick and took off in a full sprint, I jumped up and landed in the top of a small tree, Paul was soon behind me with Darius behind him with Hannah on his back. "Stephen, get down." Darius ordered.

I hissed playfully, Paul obviously liked that, his whole expression changed. "Get down now." Paul said with a look of slight lust.

"Fine." I said as I jumped down and looked at the three. "See I'm smarter then I look." I said as I began to walk away, I hit something hard and fell back. I looked up at what I hit, the moon was high, the red eyes pierced through me like something that has never happened before. There were two Strigoi in front of me… by their scents, one was someone that became distant ever since I was captured in the mall; Alston and the other was no other then his brother Jinson.

Paste your document here...


	21. Chapter 21

Paul and Darius growled loud as one of them grabbed me and threw me behind them as they caught Alston and Jinson by surprise. "Don't hurt Alston, please! He's my brother!" I cried out.

"He's not the same Alston anymore." Jinson said darkly.

"The hell he's not!" I snarled out as I jumped to my feet setting the ground around Jinson on fire. "Say he's not the same again and your whole body will be in flames!" I shouted at him.

"He's right Stephen… I used our friendship to get him in here and kill you to relieve our curse of the sun." Alston said.

"W… why? I thought we were brothers… You lied to me!" I began to cry a little, it wasn't an easy thing to hear. The next thing I know is my gear shift for my anger shifted into over-drive because the fire soon spread around Alston and Jinson.

"Wait!" Lydia shouted as she ran up behind us.

"Get back inside!" Paul yelled.

"They don't want to kill him for his blood! They want to kill him because of spirit, they know that he can turn Strigoi into moroi or humans again!" She hollered out.

"I… I can?" I asked as the fire died a little.

"Yes, if we work together it'll be done in no time." She said as she laced her fingers around mine. Paul seemed to get jealous. I would too if that happened, but it was nothing like that.

"Alright. We'll try I guess." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Focus on them being moroi instead of hybrids, we can do this." Lydia said. We began to focus on them being moroi, our magic merged together, we began to flow the magic through us to Alston and Jinson.

"It's not working." Jinson said sarcastically.

"It will now" A male voice that I've only heard twice came into the picture.

"Kyle? Is that you?" Lydia asked.

"Yup, and I'm here to help… and I'm sober, so think of this as a treat." He said jokingly as I felt his hand on my shoulder, I would assume his other was on Lydia's. I felt his magic soon glow into us, it was a trio effort, but I soon heard Jinson and Alston groan slightly.

"Is it working?" I asked Paul or Darius. Hannah was just behind us.

"Yeah a little." Darius said

I felt a hand lace with my free one, who the hell was it? I opened my right eye to peer at who it was; it was Hannah. "How the hell, why are you helping?" I asked slightly shocked.

"the main reason I came here was to tell you that I'm a witch… It runs in my mom's family and it starts when you turn 16 and well I turned 16 last week." Shit I forgot her birthday.

"I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday." I said feeling ashamed, but happy for her at the same time.

"It's okay, being here was good enough." she said. "Now back to focusing."

All four of us focused on turning them to moroi, our efforts began working faster, they were groaning and grunting like someone was stabbing them.

"Stop!" Cried out Jinson.

We didn't listen.

About 20 minutes later we stopped when all was quiet and still. I opened my eyes and saw both of them on the ground in the ring of fire. I ceased the flames and ran up to Alston, I shook him "hey, are… are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Alston said as he began to sit up slowly, his eyes met mine and they weren't the red I was used to, they were grey… the color he told me they were. His skin was still pale, but it wasn't death pale, it was more like a fair color. Jinson's skin was the same.

"Hey, Jinson… Wake up." Alston said as he slapped Jinson's back. He jumped and sat up.

"What?" Jinson asked as his pale green eyes looked over at me.

I froze slightly, he looked completely different then what I was used to. "Thank you…" Alston finally said to me as he hugged me tight.

I got slightly teary eyed as he did, I had the person that originally came over from Rome back. "You're going to die when you're old with me. Got it? We're brothers until the end. Promise me that" I said as I held him close, I never wanted his to be a strigoi again. He was an evil bastard.

"I… I'm sorry." Jinson said as he looked at me with remorse in his eyes. "I really am."

"It's okay… Really it is." I started "you only made me kill an innocent girl because you turned her, but that's okay… She was a bitch anyway." we all chuckled a little.

"Must be the name." Alston said

"That's my aunt you're talking about you scum!" Kyle shouted at Alston.

I growled lightly at his outburst. "Kyle, knock it off… You can interfere with my dreams, but this is real life and I can fuck you up. Got it?" I threatened.

"You're a royal like myself, we don't fight."

"Yeah, well I'll change that." I hissed

Everyone laughed lightly as my threat clearly made Kyle cringe. I won that verbal fight, even though it wasn't that much of a fight. "Listen, no need to kill each other now…" Darius said.

"Yeah, really… Boys don't fight amongst yourselves, it's rather barbaric." Lydia said.

"Did… did she just call us boys?" Jinson asked in a violent shock.

"Yeah, she did…" Alston said.

"Listen here little miss priss, We are not boys. We can-" Jinson said before I cut him off with an obnoxious clearing of my throat.

"We don't need details on what you do on your free time Jinson… Really, save us the pain of the visuals." I said with a laugh.

Alston began cracking up so bad that he fell out of the hug and onto his back, he was laughing hysterically; I thought he was going to die.

Well with that everyone began laughing hysterically before Darius spoke again "Let's get to the ending part of the ceremony, we need you to be there Stephen." He said.

"Okay, let's go…" I said as I stood up and helped Alston up and them Jinson.

"is there going to be alcohol?" Kyle asked

I slapped the back of his head as I walked past "no need for anymore drunk dream visits from you." I laughed as all of us walked towards the gym.

"Well what if I want to visit you in your dreams while I'm drunk." Kyle said with a joking wink.

"You do that and I'll find you and make you wish you hadn't." Paul snarled out. Shit, way to go Paul, way to expose our relationship.

"Why would you do that?" Darius asked with a slight curiosity

"Because I'm supposed to protect him from danger and drunk moroi are dangerous with their magic and all…"

Phew, good save. "Right…" Hannah said, I shot her a warning glance before we went inside and the crowd was in a roar as the last name was called on the list. Our entrance soon shut them up.

"Mr. Vandermill, where have you been. We've been waiting for our guest of honor." Principal Kirova said into the microphone.

Paul and Darius picked me up from under my arms, I rested my face on my hand as the hauled me up to the stage that was set up. A few laughed in the crowd as I was carried like that and some just stayed quiet like they could care less about being here.

"Well, I'm here now…" I said as Paul and Darius set me down. I looked at Principal Kirova and fixed my shirt. "Well, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"You just have to be up here and give a speech. That's all, did I forget to inform you?" She asked

"Yeah, just a little…" I stated.

"terribly sorry. Well here's the microphone, the stage is yours." She said as she went back to her seat.

I sucked at giving speeches, but I would have to wing it. "Hey everyone, uh… As you know I'm Stephen Vandermill…" I cleared my throat a little. "I came here early in the year, but I wasn't like all of you, I was human… And I managed to get a Strigoi in here… His name is Alston." The crowd got into a roar of gasps and foul name calling. "But I trusted him, until he found out that I had changed into a moroi… I'm a Wechsler, for those you don't know what that means… It's German for changer… My genetic make-up changed itself and made my moroi side dominant, but at the same time kept my human shape and attributes." I took a breath, "as I've been here, I made some interesting friends. And when I say their names I want them to come up here…" I smiled over at the group I came in with. "But before I do… I'd like to recognize a few people…" I sighed lightly at what I was about to say was going to kill me. "I'd like to thank one special Guardian for her hard work even thought she can't be here with us… She was the hardest working guardian that I met this year and I thank her for that… May you rest in peace Guardian Alberta Perez." the crowd went silent as a few began to sob a little. "I would also like to recognize two students who can't be here for this glorious moment. Jason Minale and Tatiana Colonna. These two died because of the hands of Strigoi… Jason died in battle, but Tatiana… Well I killed her, she was turned while the wards were down and she came after me so I had to…" I wiped the base of my left eye as I felt a slight tear. "These three people should be here now, but sadly they can't be…" I sighed. "Now time to introduce the ones that have been here from the start. Let's here it for Guardian Saratan, Guardian Chivok, Lydia Fina, Paige Kiran Kyle Anstred, Kelli Benjamin, Hannah Kindley, Jinson Sarantenos, and lastly, but still as important, Alston Sarantenos." The crowd clapped loud until I mentioned Jinson and Alston. "These nine people have been here for me and I have a feeling they always will be. I just wanted to let them know that they're stuck with me and I hope all of you find great friend like these. Thank you." I handed the microphone back to principal Kirova as we made our way off of the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Vandermill" The rest of what Kirova was saying blurred into the background as I was smashed in the middle of a group hug with the nine I mentioned in the speech. Everything was muffled, even my own breathing.

"Love you guys too…" I said trying to get free.

Paste your document here...


	22. Chapter 22

With the ceremony over and this being the last day of school for junior year, it was kind of depressing, but it was fun… We all went out and had a great time last night; we went to Kyle's room and had a little party. I got a little drunk, and when I say a little… I mean I was plaster, hammered, smashed, or as my mom would say shit-faced. "wake up." Alston said right next to my ear.

I jumped slightly being startled by his voice. "Morning my awesome brother." I laughed a little, but with that my head hurt and so did my body. God damn it, what did Paul do to me last night?

"Good morning sleepy head. Rough night?" Hannah choked out a laugh as she said it.

What was she talking about I had no idea. I turned over towards the wall, but it wasn't the wall I was looking at. It was Paul's face. I screamed and jumped which sent me off the edge of the bed and to the floor. The comforter that I slept under came with me. I hit the floor face first. "Ow…" I sighed out.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he peeked over the edge at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted out my question like we weren't together.

"Oh we know about you two. We have, the way you two look at each other… Yeah, and now we know it's official. You two slept in the same bed." Alston said as he and Hannah looked at each other.

"Way to scare the hell out of me Paul." I threw my sock that was on the floor at his face.

It hit him on the forehead, he laughed "Oh come on… We didn't do that. Don't worry." he smirked lightly.

"Well, this is no laughing matter, now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower…" I said as I went to grab clothes from the drawers of my dressers; they were empty. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh I packed those for you already…" Alston said as he looked at me

I sighed "great… Thanks. Can you toss me some clothes then?" I asked; he did.

"Thank you." I got up with my clothes and I was wrapped in the comforter not knowing if I was naked or not. Paul slapped my ass as I left; I jumped slightly as he did. I just continued walking.

About 20 minutes later I came back out of the bathroom ready to go; hair fixed, fangs and teeth brushed, hair fixed and everything else that needed to be done was done.

"Ready to go to my family's estate?" I asked as I came out and saw a naked Paul in front of me, no one else was around… They were already gone. "Put some clothes on" I ordered as I poked his abs.

"I will." He said as he kissed my lips lightly.

I pulled away slightly "we can do that more when we get there… I promise." I smiled lightly at him.

"Fine." He went and got clothes and then went back into the bathroom, I sighed lightly as I fixed my bed and the room, I grabbed my bags before I started for the door when I collided with Paul.

"Jesus Christ you're quick in there." I said as one of my bags fell.

"Yeah, I'm not quick other places though." He said with a wink and bent down to grab my bag from the floor, he grabbed my other bags too.

"Oh babe…" I laughed lightly and blushed a little. I fought over one of the bags wanting to carry it. "Gimme the bag." I said.

"Nope, I'm carrying them for you, go or no sex for you." He threatened.

Damn it. I hated that idea. "Fine…" I gave him the bag and walked out of the door. I headed down the hall with him right behind me; Paige, Darius, Hannah, Jinson, Kelli, Lydia, Kyle and Alston soon joined. "Whoa, who said all of you were coming?" I asked.

"Uh, you did last night…" Hannah said.

"I did?" I asked. I noticed a few unfamiliar faces, probably Kyle and Lydia's guardians, they were carrying bags as well.

"Yeah. You did." Alston said.

"Well okay. There's enough rooms so… whatever." I shrugged and went out the doors of the lobby. We were outside, the crisp summer air was warm for the night, but it felt nice.

Hannah jumped onto my back and we all started to run towards the gates at an amazing speed. We reached them in no time. There was a limo waiting for us. "Great!" I called out as we all loaded into the limo, The guardians put the luggage in the large trunk, Paul got in and sat at my side, he placed a hand on my thigh, Darius sat on my other side. Kyle's guardians were rigid and clearly didn't approve of me and Paul, but whatever. They were asses anyway. Lydia's guardians were the same, but whatever. After today we would be in West Virginia in a large estate having a great time. I know I would be, both during the day and at night. We began to leave and I looked back at the school with a slight smile, I turned back around and rested my head on Paul's shoulder. I wanted to sleep more, but Hannah wouldn't let me, she kept throwing things at me. This was going to be a long ride.

Paste your document here...


End file.
